


Восстание

by sihaya



Series: Кира Рен [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Rey in the First Order
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: В детстве Рей продали в штурмовики. Но штурмовиком она не стала — Видение Силы изменило всю ее жизнь, приведя в рыцари Рен





	Восстание

У такой живой, неудобной, изменчивой и непослушной,  
На страсть и ярость способной не выходит быть равнодушной.  
И пусть еще много пробелов, ошибок, сбоев, запретов,  
Я конкурирую смело с армией мертвых предметов!

Flеur «Живое»

Кира едва заметно хмурит брови, когда Кайло в очередной раз наносит удар. Световые мечи гудят, с шипением сталкиваются. От мощи удара ее отодвигает на несколько сантиметров назад. Кайло злится, хоть и пытается это скрыть.

Но знает, что Кира все равно видит — чувствует — эти попытки и молчит. Он остервенело наносит еще один удар, Кира едва успевает парировать. И снова гудение и шум. Удар, еще один, подсечка. Кайло наступает, вымещая на ней все, что накопилось.

Кира отступает, пятится, защищается с трудом. Первый раз она как-то его еще смогла ранить, но теперь чаще оказывается на полу, на лопатках. Так и сейчас: она выдерживает еще несколько ударов и после летит на пол. Меч Кайло шипит совсем рядом с шеей.

Кира не смотрит на световой меч, не обращает внимания на опасный жар, ее взгляд прикован к темным глазам Кайло. Она точно знает, что сейчас он ее не убьет: не захочет и не сможет.

Только спустя несколько секунд он убирает меч, кривится. И, конечно же, он не подает руки, не помогает ей встать. Должно быть, Сноук что-то опять сказал. Или Хакс… Кира вздыхает, медленно поднимается. На локтях снова ссадины.

— Злость ничем не поможет. — Может, и зря она это сказала. Кайло спокойней не станет, скорее еще больше разозлится.

Она протягивает руку, рукоять светового меча влетает в ладонь. Кира делает вид, что не замечает взбешенного взгляда Кайло. Ну точно, Сноук: только он мог довести Кайло Рена до такого состояния.

Иногда ей кажется, что Кайло бы просто ее убил, не будь они связаны Силой, не прикажи Верховный лидер Сноук ее обучать. Кайло прикончил бы ее, как всех новых джедаев, и думать забыл… И, может быть, ему было бы сейчас проще и легче.

И снова удар. Кира парирует, атаковать не получается. Но рыцари Рен не отступают. Рыцари Рен не просят пощады. Бой закончится тогда, когда у Кайло Рена не останется сил. Кира сосредотачивается на дыхании.

Оживает комлинк, и Кира в очередной раз оказывается на лопатках: отвлеклась, за что и поплатилась. Кайло теряет к ней интерес, оставляет тяжело дышать на полу. Она жмурится и прикрывает тыльной стороной ладони лицо; все тело болит. Одежда насквозь мокрая от пота, даже волосы липнут неприятно к вискам. Хочется снять все с себя и принять душ, смыть усталость теплой водой назло и на зависть остальным.

Но времени нет.

— Верховный лидер Сноук хочет видеть Киру Рен! — Кира приоткрывает глаза, щурится. Это неправильно, с ней лично Верховный лидер обычно не говорит. О ней вспоминают в последнюю очередь, если вообще вспоминают. Как и о других рыцарях Рен.

Она выключает меч, беспечно поворачивается спиной к Кайло, чтобы не видеть, как плотно сжимаются его губы. Ей на самом деле это не особо и надо, она и так знает, что Кайло в бешенстве, что тренировка — избиение — не помогла ему снова найти равновесие между абсолютной яростью и безмятежностью. Эмоции переполняют его и рвут на части, и Кайло абсолютно не знает, что с ними делать. И никогда не знал.

Кира уходит, не оглядываясь, молчит, пока идет по коридорам. Если кто-то и удивляется, то не показывает вида. Проходят штурмовики, она проскальзывает мимо, чувствуя странные колебания… Это не Сила, в новом мире почти не рождаются те, в ком она есть: Кира — исключение, остальные все старше, все они из «последнего поколения».

Но она чувствует эмоции, страх, сомнения. Кому-то из них требуется калибровка сознания. Кира замедляется, оборачивается через плечо. Но ничего не говорит, только краешки губ трогает улыбка. И Сила, привычно окружающая ее Сила шепчет, внушает уверенность, что все в порядке. Так и должно быть. Все идет так, как нужно. Силе Кира верит больше, чем Сноуку.

Кира ускоряется, наверстывая упущенные секунды, хотя, может, и зря. Кайло вот это не помогало никогда, а она говорила с Верховным лидером от силы раза три, судить о нем сложно. Но Кире достаточно того, что она видела. Он слишком эмоциональный, помешанный на своей персоне, гоняющийся за тем, что осталось от Империи, и за последними джедаями... Кира чуяла в нем слабость, только вслух не говорила.

Почему они, Первый орден, Рыцари Рен, должны подчиняться тому, кто сам не понимает Силу, кто прячется на самом краю галактики, лелея надежду воссоздать Звезду Смерти? Почему они должны потакать чьим-то желаниям?

Она входит в Красную комнату, не поднимая взгляда. Проще и полезнее смотреть в пол, чтобы не провоцировать. Пол чистый, сияющий, без единого следа, словно по нему никто и не ходил. Комната огромна настолько, что Кира ощущает себя в ней маленькой, как никчемная букашка под сапогом. Еще один нечестный ход Сноука: красный цвет тревожит, заставляет нервничать, комната давит своими размерами, а на возвышении, внушая подспудные мысли о своем величии — Верховный лидер Сноук в окружении преторианской гвардии. Жалкая попытка воссоздать Алую стражу.

— Кира Рен, — тянет он, когда Кира опустилась на одно колено и почтительно поклонилась. В глянцевой поверхности пола она ловит его кривое отражение и на мгновение допускает мысль, что и это он тоже специально.

Кира молчит, ее ведь ни о чем не спрашивали. И почему позвали, тоже непонятно.

— Были ли у тебя еще Видения Силы? — обманчиво мягко спрашивает Сноук.

— Нет, Верховный лидер Сноук, — отвечает она ровным голосом, не поднимая головы. Кира знает, о чем он спрашивает на самом деле: так ли силен в ней Свет, как раньше?

Повисает тишина, во время которой Кира чувствует, как по спине пробегают мурашки. Становится зябко, мокрая одежда неприятно холодит кожу.

— Поднимись.

И Кира безропотно выполняет его приказ. Она выпрямляется, едва заметно поежившись. Тело еще отходит после боя, и очень хочется закрыться в своей комнате и расслабиться. Осторожно поднимает на Сноука взгляд и почти что вздрагивает: он жадно ее рассматривает. По позвоночнику пробегает волна мурашек.

Ее умения не хватит, чтобы полностью скрыть свое сознание, свои мысли от Сноука, Кира прекрасно это знает, но ей и нечего скрывать. Она предана рыцарям Рен.

Сноук смотрит долго, словно только сейчас ее и увидел по-настоящему. Кире от этого не по себе, но что именно не так, она не знает. Мысль о смерти она отметает сразу, едва та появляется: ее не убьют, она ценна настолько же, насколько ценен Кайло Рен. Сила связала их и тем самым дала защиту, потому что, навредив ей, Сноук навредит и Кайло. Патовая ситуация.

Но если он не хочет — не может! — ее наказать, то что все это значило?..

И тут повисшее между ними молчание нарушает Сноук:

— Ты выросла, Кира Рен, — говорит он таким тоном, что перехватывает дыхание. Киру бросает в холодный пот, она вдруг отчетливо видит, как сжимается на шее удушение Силы, не сейчас, не здесь, но когда-то и в этой комнате. Она видит, как он что-то говорит, презрительно и брезгливо кривит губы…

Кира с шумом выдыхает, слыша, как Сноук удовлетворенно произносит:

— Иди, Кира Рен.

И она снова кланяется, видя в зеркальной поверхности пола кривое лицо. Разворачивается и уходит. Спокойно, неторопливо, хотя хочется выскочить за двери, спрятаться, унять предательскую дрожь в пальцах.

И только выйдя из Красной комнаты, она понимает отчетливо и ясно, что именно имел в виду Сноук.

Она выросла. И может выносить того, кто станет наследником Дарта Вейдера.

Она выросла. И Кайло Рен почти уже не нужен Сноуку.

Она выросла.

Она больше не ребенок.

***

Синяки и ссадины проходят на следующий день. Они буквально рассасываются на глазах, но Кира сосредоточена на себе. Она размеренно дышит, тянется всем своим существом к Силе. Кира чувствует как штурмовики, печатая каждый шаг, опускают свои ботинки на вычищенный роботами до блеска пол. Взмахи лопастей вентилятора в шахте разносят необходимый кислород по крейсеру, от гудящих двигателей расходится яростная энергия. И Сила тянет за собой, за обшивку, к теплому и беспощадному свету звезд, к бескрайнему холодному пространству космоса.

Биение жизни, холод смерти… Кира дышит в одном ритме с этими невидимыми колебаниями, сердце бьется в такт с пульсом целой вселенной.

Обычно она растворялась в этих потоках, позволяла нести себя во Тьму, в Свет, туда, куда указывала Сила. И сейчас Кира так же уплывает, зная, что всегда вернется: ей есть куда и есть к кому.

Словно во сне она в очередной раз видит сплетенные ветви и необъятный ствол теперь уже мертвого дерева. Воплощение жизни и Света, оно уходит корнями глубоко в землю, в трещины между камнями, вгрызается в скалу. А там внизу, под ним, темная алчущая бездна. Они одинаково зовут ее, и…

Кира не до конца понимает, что происходит на этот раз. Ее выкидывает из потока, притягивает, заставляя снова оказаться в реальности. Распахнув глаза, она оглядывается, пытаясь понять, что случилось. На противоположной стороне зала вполоборота стоит Кайло Рен. Но вряд ли он сейчас ее видит. Нет, он сосредоточен на чем-то, что вне ее досягаемости. На чем-то, что его изрядно злит.

Кира наблюдает молча, и не важно, заметит он или нет. Лишний раз лучше не отвлекать; тем более, сейчас он выполняет поручение Сноука, для исполнения которого достаточно одного рыцаря Рен. Магистра.

Даже на таком расстоянии она чувствует исходящую от него Силу, его мощь, раскрытый и нераскрытый потенциал. Он с легкостью мог бы превзойти великих Лордов прошлого. Он мог бы отдаться Темной стороне целиком, отдаться эмоциям, дать себе развернуться. А вместо этого…

Кайло оборачивается — должно быть, ловит ее взгляд, — поворачивается всем корпусом. На короткий миг он замолкает в своей пылкой речи, словно споткнувшись, словно не ожидая ее увидеть. А потом продолжает, сосредотачиваясь на реальности, игнорируя ее нелогичное присутствие там, где он.

Кира закрывает глаза, сосредотачивается на потоках Силы, но невольно прислушивается и… Вздрагивает, чувствуя почти что испуг. Кайло не получил то, зачем его послали. Перед глазами моментально встает Сноук, напоминая, чем чревато невыполнение его приказов. Чем это грозит Кайло.

Она распахивает глаза, впитывая в себя движения Кайло Рена, взмах его меча. Должно быть там, с той стороны, кто-то падает, лишившись жизни. Это действительно завораживает и чем-то напоминает танец: его оглушительная ярость и вскинувшаяся, вставшая на дыбы Сила. Кира задерживает дыхание, приоткрывает губы, словно хочет возразить, или... согласиться с приказом убить всех. По телу пробегает дрожь.

Моргает, а когда снова смотрит через зал, Кайло уже нет.

Она снова одна, в оглушительной тишине. Снова дрожат пальцы. Кира чувствует себя так, будто ей тесно в собственном теле: легкие как в тисках, грудь болит. Рука сама ложится туда, где должно быть сердце; Кира прижимает ее сильнее, сжимает кулак, комкая одежду, щипля кожу. Боль отрезвляет, заставляет унять хаос в мыслях.

И Кира плавно поднимается на ноги, понимая, что тренировка закончена. Она не в том состоянии, чтобы медитировать, а драться без Кайло Рена не имеет смысла: можно сорваться и разнести весь зал, отдавшись Cиле.

На выдохе она закрывает глаза, заставляя себя успокоиться. Страх лишь порождение ее разума, но вот опасность — опасность реальна. И исходит она от Сноука.

Кира хмурится. Нужно перетерпеть, время действовать еще не пришло. Она чувствует странное одиночество, хотя и знает, что не одна — и никогда не будет.

Они с Кайло связаны.

Навсегда.

***

Они зависают над Джакку, словно те самые мусорщики. Кира стоит у стекла, выпрямившись и заложив руки за спину. В глубинах этой планеты древние артефакты и сотни мертвых кораблей. Эта планета — кладбище. Но именно на ней, где-то в ее песках прячется дроид.

Кира смотрит на Джакку со смешанными чувствами. Кажется, давным-давно, в прошлой жизни, еще до Первого ордена, ее привезли сюда. Продали? Спрятали? Почему из всех планет в их галактике выбрали эту, на самом краю? Когда была маленькой, она пыталась понять. Должна же быть причина, чтобы оставить ребенка? Сейчас ей все равно, почему. Когда-то это уже случилось, хуже уже не станет, с этим просто надо жить. Ее оставили там, где оставили, по той причине, по которой оставили. И ее продали, когда посчитали нужным, туда, куда продали. Но все же… с этой планеты все началось.

Там, в ее песках, сокрыта не одна тайна. Но все, что там есть — Кира ясно чувствует, — это прах. Все ценное на кораблях уже растащили. По крайней мере, на тех, что видны невооруженным глазом. Остальные засыпаны песком, спрятаны и ржавеют. В первые годы с Джакку шли большие поставки деталей, черный рынок подешевел. Потом поток иссяк, и сейчас… сейчас все было крайне печально.

Со спины, громко печатая шаг, даже не пытаясь подкрасться, к ней подходит генерал Хакс. Он не спешит ничего говорить — да и толку? Обсуждать поручения Верховного лидера с Кирой бесполезно. Пытаться узнать, что на уме у Кайло Рена — тоже.

— Иногда я искренне не понимаю, почему талантливые, одаренные люди так боятся и пресмыкаются перед тем, кто слабее, — произносит она тихо, даже не повернув головы. Она не называет имен, давая Хаксу время додумать. Примерить на себя талант и одаренность, понять, кого она посчитала слабее. У его отражения в стекле меняется взгляд, или Кире так только кажется.

Она не ждет, что Хакс ответит. Но зачем-то он пришел, что-то в его мыслях крутится такое, что заставляет тянуться и искать способы… получить власть. Прочитать его мысли вдруг получается легко, даже слишком. Словно он этого хотел, ожидал. Еще проще заставить, подчинить своей воле или сжать горло в удушающем захвате Силы.

Но Кира лишь едва заметно, самыми кончиками губ улыбается. Все они жаждут признания, а Хакс даже больше других: ведь это его отец — тот-самый-капитан Хакс, он вечно в его тени. Даже когда восстановил кадетские корпуса и дал Первому Ордену армию. Даже когда воссоздал и усовершенствовал новую Звезду Смерти — базу «Старкиллер».

— Если бы меня не забрали отсюда, я бы стала мусорщицей. Я бы копалась в этих мертвых песках, пытаясь заработать хоть на четверть пайка… Забавно, что в итоге судьба снова привела меня именно сюда. Вы так не считаете, генерал Хакс?

Он отвечает после длительного молчания. Кира уже и не ждала, но нет, Хакс выдает самое нейтральное, чтобы не спровоцировать ее:

— Мне кажется, что это скорее иронично, но не забавно, Кира.

Это взаимное прощупывание Кире тоже кажется забавным и ироничным. Она помнит его совсем юным, еще неопытным, но уже создавшим армию и взявшим на себя командование. Сама она была тогда ребенком.

Кира сдерживается, чтобы не хмыкнуть, переводя взгляд с отражения на планету под ними. В голове крутятся слова Сноука, что она выросла. И Видение, в котором ее пытались убить. Хакс отдает приказ послать штурмовиков для перехвата дроида, во все обжитые на Джакку места, во все поселения поступает весть о награде. Его готовы принять даже частями, лишь бы…

Кира, не дослушав, уходит раньше. Кажется, это очередная ошибка Ордена: так явно показать, что именно ценно — это дать в руки противнику свои слабости. И наверняка за этим стоит не Хакс и не Сноук, а Кайло Рен.

Что такого он услышал на Джакку? Что так всколыхнуло эмоции внутри него? Можно было бы процитировать кодекс ситхов: «Покой — это ложь. Есть только страсть. Через страсть я познаю силу. Через силу я познаю мощь. Через мощь я познаю победу. Через победу мои оковы порвутся. И Великая Сила освободит меня». Но для Кайло это пустой звук. Боль внутри него слишком старая, словно он и не вырос, все еще не пережил предательство. Но заставил ее пройти и принять предательство родителей. Это несправедливо, но Кира его не винит.

Она сама не знает, зачем останавливается у камеры с «лучшим пилотом сопротивления». Любопытство? Кира заглядывает внутрь, просачивается туда, давая штурмовику распоряжение: иди, я сама разберусь. И тот слушается — еще бы, мало кто может сопротивляться ее внушению.

И когда штурмовик выходит, она позволяет себе рассмотреть По Дэмерона. После пыток Кайло он измотан и едва дышит, от него фонит злостью и виной. Сам, должно быть, не верит в то, что рассказал. Но все равно настороженно следит за ней из-под прикрытых век. Странно, что Кайло не смог его сломать, обычно уничтожать у него выходит лучше всего.

На месте Кайло она бы внушила мысль о доверии. Использовать грубую силу глупо. Рано или поздно все устают бояться, и тогда власть свергают. А ещё хуже, когда правитель не видит, что его правлению приходит конец.

Нет, такие, как они, должны использовать все средства: ум, хитрость и обман — и терпеливо дожидаться исполнения планов. И на месте Кайло она бы вернулась. Она бы завернулась в раскаяние, словно в плащ, склонилась перед матерью, потому что именно таких детей матери любят больше других. На месте бы Кайло она не пытала Дэмерона, нет. Она бы его…

«Освободила», — заканчивает Кира неожиданную и дикую мысль. Дай им надежду, подари ложное чудо, и они пойдут за тобой, склонятся, сами отдадут власть в твои руки. Это определенно стоило обдумать, все взвесить, но только вот Киру не покидало ощущение, что как раз времени у нее и нет.

— Что, нравлюсь? — вдруг подает голос По Дэмерон. Кира щурится, не отвечая. Это его способ защиты: доведи противника, чтобы у того глаза заволокло кровавой пеленой от ярости. Но с ней такое не сработает. Губы трогает искренняя улыбка.

— Настолько, насколько могут нравиться полутрупы. Хотя… — она отступает на шаг, окидывает его с ног до головы взглядом, словно заново оценивая. И, сморщив нос, продолжает: — Нет. Ни капельки.

Должно быть, он взбесил Кайло до такой степени, что тот только о карте и дроиде и мог думать. Поэтому еще жив, в другой ситуации пополнил бы коллекцию пепла врагов.

— Что, никакого исполнения последнего желания? Поцелуя? Новых пыток? — От него разит отчаянной веселостью. Кира фыркает. — Если ты не пришла меня пытать, то, может, освободишь? Нос жуть как чешется. Хотя бы одну руку?

И, не сдержавшись, Кира смеется. Он забавный, и не сломался даже под пытками, что внушает невольное уважение. Она нажимает на панель, освобождая обе руки сразу. И По Дэмерон вдруг хмурится и смотрит так пытливо, словно не ожидал, что все будет так просто.

— А ты точно не из Сопротивления?

— А ты точно лучший пилот? — она один в один копирует его тон и взгляд, а потом снова улыбается, отступая ближе к двери. Вряд ли он будет нападать, да и оружия у Киры нет: она не брала его на тренировки без Кайло и не считала нужным носить просто так. Оружием была она сама.

Дэмерон скользит взглядом по ее одежде, пытаясь разгадать, кто Кира такая и откуда тут взялась. Она его понимала: в конце концов, она была словно отражением Кайло Рена: плотно затянутая в черную ткань такого же костюма, не хватало только маски. Это должно было натолкнуть на определенные мысли, сомнения, но нет, По Дэмерон только улыбался во весь рот, словно ничего странного не происходит.

— Был бы транспорт, — наконец-то говорит он. И Кира уже хочет ответить, что у них вообще-то целый ангар разной техники, выбирай любую, но в комнату влетает штурмовик.

Кира вдруг понимает, что тот самый миг наступил. Вот оно, то, чего она ждала. Штурмовик, которого надо было отправить на доработку, калибровку сознания, стоит прямо перед ней и пытается не выдать страха. Можно было вызвать прямо сейчас других штурмовиков. Но это делало весь предыдущий разговор бессмысленным, вело к полной потери доверия По Дэмерона. К тому же, FN-2187 ее так и не узнал, что было объяснимо — не зря они носили маски-намордники. Да и мало кто решался поднять взгляд выше груди. Кажется, среди штурмовиков и офицеров ходили страшилки, что тот, кто посмотрит в глаза одному из Рен, навсегда потеряет разум.

— Рен приказал отвести к нему пленника! — штурмовик пытается сохранять спокойствие, не понимая, что только больше себя выдает.

— Магистр Рен, — поправляет его Кира. Штурмовик едва заметно вздрагивает, только сейчас замечая, что пленник вообще-то уже свободен. А она спокойно продолжает, пряча насмешку во взгляде:

— Ты проявляешь опасный уровень сочувствия, FN-2187. Тебе ведь нужен пилот, не так ли?

И мгновенно все меняется, она становится угрозой для штурмовика. Он готов обороняться — или взять ее в заложники, — устранить угрозу, потому что боится и не считает, что они на одной стороне.

— А он тоже не из Сопротивления? — нарушает напряженное молчание Дэмерон.

— Всех, предположительно проявляющих опасный уровень сочувствия, отправляют на доработку. Сознание подвергают калибровке, — почти равнодушно поясняет Кира. — Тут неоткуда взяться бойцам Сопротивления. Ни среди штурмовиков, ни среди офицеров.

Она не говорит ему, что половина офицеров не верит в Сноука; они карьеристы, они влюблены в Империю, они — дети, которые ждут, словно чуда, возвращения Дарта Вейдера в лице Кайло Рена. И что каждый из них хочет остаться в живых. Никто в здравом уме, кроме вот таких вот выпускников штурмового корпуса, не рискнет сунуть голову под топоры палачей. И что Кира сама не понимает, почему вообще сюда пришла и отпустила Дэмерона. Последствия ей точно не понравятся.

Она щурится, смотрит на Дэмерона, на штурмовика, явно пытающегося побороть себя и наставить на нее бластерную винтовку. Только вот в ее руках нет оружия. И он не может. Не так.

Кира решительно его отвлекает, ставя опять в тупик:

— Если не наденешь на него наручники, то не доведешь даже до ангара. — Он и сам это знает, Кира не сказала ничего нового, но зато ее слова заставляют ФН-2187 прийти в себя. Вспомнить план и принять ее за невольного союзника. Кира сдерживает усмешку, пока он смыкает на запястьях По Дэмерона наручники, оставляя при этом их не до конца застегнутыми. Идет перед ними по коридорам, так и не ответив, почему делает все это. Просто чувствует, что так правильно. И пока Дэмерон и FN-2187 загружаются в эсфи, она сминает крепление с помощью Силы и отцепляет цепь.

Последний взгляд она дарит «Усмиряющему», мешкает, пока Дэмерон не торопит, и решительно забирается внутрь истребителя.

Кайло будет злиться.

***

Джакку неизменна. Джакку — это проклятые всеми богами пески и солнце. Кира морщится: истребитель сильно приложило о песок, и, как следствие — саму Киру, грудью о панель. Кажется, пара ребер треснула, но с этим можно разобраться позже. Она на инстинктах хватает Дэмерона, тащит, несмотря на боль, прочь от истребителя. И только убедившись, что Дэмерон очухался немного, возвращается за штурмовиком и тащит потерявшего сознание FN-2187, закинув его руку себе на плечи.

И только когда все оказываются на достаточном расстоянии от эсфи — она растягивается в относительной безопасности на раскаленном песке, тяжело и рвано дыша. Эсфи затягивает вниз: видимо, от удара сдвинулось что-то в песках… И, по-хорошему, надо убираться отсюда, пока не затянуло и их самих.

От солнца слезятся глаза; Кира прикрывает их тыльной стороной ладони, щурится. И усилием воли заставляет себя подняться. Не на такое она рассчитывала, сбегая с крейсера, но что поделать. Сейчас у них нет времени даже в себя прийти. Кайло не допустит предательства, он пошлет за ней погоню, а за дроида еще и перероет полпланеты.

Дэмерон хмурится, молча смотрит, как она рвет на себе рукава, незаметно применив Силу (подцепляет шов зубами и дергает нити), а потом обматывает голову кусками ткани. Ожоги на плечах заживут, а вот голову лучше беречь.

— Как его зовут? — тихо спрашивает Дэмерон — видимо, очухавшись окончательно. Кира поднимает на него взгляд, вздыхает. И с прохладой в голосе поясняет:

— У них нет имен. Он FN-2187. FN — это обозначение Корпуса. 2187 — личный номер.

Дэмерон раздумывает пару секунд, а потом заявляет:

— Значит, буду звать его Финном. А у тебя? Тоже только личный номер?

Кира морщится и отворачивается, пытаясь сориентироваться, где они сейчас находятся. Где город и в какую сторону они летели. Новоиспеченный Финн стонет. По помогает ему подняться, отряхивает от песка и заглядывает в лицо. Кира хмыкает.

— Раньше меня звали Рей.

— Рей — и все? — не унимается Дэмерон.

Приходится передернуть плечами, чтобы отогнать неприятное чувство. Сейчас далеко не самый удачный момент признаваться, что она Кира Рен. Рей подходит лучше, потому что Рей — это мусорщица с Джакку, а не тень магистра Рена.

— Рей — и все, — кивает она. В мареве на горизонте угадываются песчаные буи, уводящие вдаль. Судя по всему, до города не меньше дня пути, и это при очень хорошем раскладе. Далековато, и не факт, что они дойдут и смогут вовремя добраться до воды. Кира мысленно вздыхает и поворачивается к По. Одного взгляда на них со штурмовиком достаточно, чтобы понять, что у ФН-2187 сотрясение. — Он сможет идти сам?

— А если нет, ты его добьешь и оставишь в песках? — вдруг почти — все же тон спокойный, — огрызается По Дэмерон. Это что-то новое. Кира щурится, пытаясь понять, что это за вспышка. И вдруг до нее доходит, что за все эти минуты их знакомства Дэмерон так и не спросил, зачем она помогла. — Или как принято у вас в Первом Ордене?

Мотивация, он хочет знать ее мотивацию. И уровень сочувствия.

— Если не сможет, то нужно решить, как его тащить, — спокойно отвечает Кира. — Нам нужно уходить, поселение где-то там, — она показывает рукой, отворачивается. — Нужно успеть дойти до темноты, а если не сможем, то хотя бы до укрытия. Ночью мы можем замерзнуть. И не забывай, нас всех будут искать так же тщательно, как и дроида.

Между лопатками зудит от недоверчивого взгляда По. Но Кира больше не оборачивается. Финн бормочет что-то, лишь отдаленно похожее на «я в порядке», заставляя морщиться. Он не в порядке, но хотя бы идти сможет на своих двоих.

В итоге Кира идет последней, замыкая их странную процессию. Первым — FN-2187. Она мысленно себя поправляет, заставляет назвать его Финном с подачи По Дэмерона, четко понимая, что таких реакции они и ждут. Рей, сбежавшая из Первого Ордена, должна проявлять достаточный уровень сочувствия и эмоциональной вовлеченности.

Солнце жарит; кажется, что оно вот-вот расплавит им все кости. Куда ни глянь — песок да плывущие в мареве серо-черные остовы кораблей, словно скелеты каких-то монстров. В отблесках песка где-то в стороне чудится город, но буи ведут в другую сторону — и они двигаются вперед, не реагируя на миражи. Кажется, не прошло и года, как ее отсюда забрали. Никакая калибровка не смогла бы вытравить из Киры память об этих песках.

— А меня генерал Лея Органа сама лично вербовала, — хвастается По. Кира слушает его вполуха, больше сосредоточившись на себе. Но имя принцессы выдергивает из мыслей. Для Финна все, что Дэмерон рассказывает — простые сказки, потрясающие, но не сказать, что правдивые. Но именно это и помогает ему идти.

Кира только хмыкает, но помалкивает. Все, что рассказывает Дэмерон, можно будет когда-нибудь использовать, и он щедро делится информацией, пока не застает врасплох вопросом:

— Ну, а вы почему решили сбежать?

— Просто не мог там больше оставаться, — говорит тихо, но уверенно Финн. — Я не такой, как они.

Кира фыркает себе под нос. Тут он не соврал, он действительно другой. И объяснять По Дэмерону, что капитан Фазма оказалась слишком самонадеянна и вовремя не сдала FN-2… Финна на доработку, ей совершенно не хочется.

— Не сошлись характерами, — расплывчато бормочет Кира едва ли не себе под нос, понимая, что ждут только ее ответа. Дэмерон, конечно, слышит, но не задает вопросов.

Пока.

***

До поселения они добираются только на следующий день, ближе к вечеру. Финн падает у поилки для животных и жадно глотает воду, хотя запах и цвет у нее тот еще; Дэмерон устраивается рядом. Кира стаскивает с головы повязку, делает пару глотков, сдерживая тошноту, смачивает ткань и обтирает лицо. И осматривается, загнанно дыша, фиксируя перемещения вокруг. Штурмовиков пока не видно, что радует. Дэмерон точно направлял истребитель в тот же район, где отпустил дроида с картой. И без дроида с Джакку они не улетят.

Убедившись, что никто их хватать прямо сейчас не собирается, Кира чуть расслабляется и, зачерпнув воду ладонью, жадно пьет. Вода затхлая, но другой тут нет и не будет: бесплатно никто им ничего не даст. Нужно составить карту, понять, где они и где искать дроида (кто, если не Дэмерон, лучше всего его знает?).

Она выпрямляется, утирает рот все той же тканью, не давая пролиться каплям. И снова оглядывается. Напоминать, что им надо поесть, собрать слухи и не привлекать к себе внимание — не самая умная вещь. И Кира молчит, давая себе короткую передышку. В конце концов, можно просто заставить кого-то отдать паек. Или продать винтовку… Или соврать, что она тут по приказу Ордена. И тогда никто не станет перечить до появления настоящих штурмовиков. И не сказать, что хоть один из вариантов нравится Кире.

— ...Рей! — она реагирует не сразу, поворачивается только когда в голосе Дэмерона появляется раздражение. — Надо обработать твои плечи.

От куртки она упрямо отказывалась всю дорогу, но из них троих только она умела и могла лечиться с помощью Силы. Конечно, плечи обгорели под палящим солнцем: кожа красная и воспаленная. Но эти ощущения временные и не причиняют Кире такого уж ощутимого неудобства. Она не воспринимает их всерьез, как и ссадины и синяки. Стоит один раз помедитировать, и все исчезнет вместе с болью в ребрах.

— Надо найти дроида, — отмахивается она от Дэмерона. И тут же, пресекая возражения, добавляет: — У нас нет форы, потому что во все поселения этой части планеты вот-вот нагрянут отряды штурмовиков. Нам нужен дроид. Мои ранения и ушибы пока не критичны. Меня больше беспокоит FN… Финн.

По Дэмерон меряет ее серьезным, тяжелым взглядом. А потом кивает, словно принимая какое-то окончательное решение на ее счет. Усмехается, весело подмигивает и переключается на Финна. А после идет договариваться с местными. Кира уходит в тень навесов, следя за Дэмероном оттуда. Финн разваливается на песке рядом с ней: все же переход дался ему нелегко.

— Ты не штурмовик, — тихо говорит он, даже не смотря в сторону Киры. Ему не нужен ответ, он просто пытается понять, союзник она или нет. Даст ли ему сбежать сейчас.

— Не штурмовик. — Отпираться бессмысленно. — И, кажется, вон там волокут нашего дроида.

— Дался вам этот дроид! Улетели бы подальше от Джакку, и дело с концом.

Если бы от его мыслей не несло таким концентрированным страхом, Кира бы даже поверила агрессии. Но нет, он боится и потому прячется за словами. Но все же она спокойно поясняет, выпрямляясь:

— Меньше всего ты хочешь, чтобы карта с координатами мастера-джедая Скайуокера оказалась в руках Верховного лидера, — или у Кайло Рена, но это Кира не озвучивает. Штурмовик кивает и повторяет себе под нос внушение: «Меньше всего я хочу, чтобы карта с координатами Люка Скайуокера попала в руки Верховного лидера Сноука». Кира удовлетворенно кивает.

Она оглядывается в поисках хоть какого-то оружия, пока не натыкается на палку от навеса. Дергает ее, скидывая ткань на Финна, заставляя его почти беспомощно барахтаться и ругаться.

И бросается вперед, входя в привычное состояние словно бы вне себя: ее накрывает оглушительной тишиной, когда все, что слышишь — собственное сердцебиение. Медленное, размеренное: ту-у-ук, ту-у-у-ук. Под сеткой угадывается оранжевые полосы на белом фоне — цвета Сопротивления: кажется, По Дэмерон именно так дроида описывал. Как и Хакс, когда объявлял о награде за его доставку Первому Ордену. Модель точно совпадает, да и откуда тут еще взяться почти новому астромеханику?

Против нее двое, они крупнее и сильнее, как им кажется. И Кира не сдерживается, не отступает, как бы делала с Кайло. Наоборот, она словно копирует его манеру боя, уходя в атаку и не давая им и мгновения на передышку и перегруппировку. Удар, удар, пинок, подножка, удар. Сначала она вырубает одного, едва не ломая ему челюсть концом палки. Под тряпками не видно крови, но гуманоид валится на песок и не двигается больше. Второго она ловит обманным движением, тоже валит на песок и нажимает на горло сапогом. Он хрипит, барахтается, не ожидая такой силы от нее, Кира смотрит прямо в его глаза, скалясь. А после все же отпускает. Дроид ее, никто не посмеет сказать и слова. Не после такой демонстрации силы. Как и весь их улов: кто-то явно останется сегодня голодным.

Она хмыкает, стаскивает под удивленным испытывающим взглядом По Дэмерона с дроида сеть.

— Кажется, это наша потеря, — насмешливо говорит Кира. Вроде бы, дроид отделался только испугом, не считая погнутой антенны и парочки новых царапин. Она выправляет ее, ставит на место и подхватывает скромный улов мусорщиков, задумчиво оглядываясь. Почистить с песком от грязи и засохшего масла да вручить скупщику. И можно будет пообедать…

Кира вздрагивает, оборачиваясь. На мгновение она чувствует присутствие Кайло, словно только что он стоял за ее спиной, дышал едва ли не в затылок. Но там — никого. Только стойкое ощущение, что времени нет ни на что. Бросить все и прямо сейчас, сию же минуту бежать, пока вся мощь флота Первого Ордена не обрушилась на них.

— Нужно уходить, — наконец-то справившись с дыханием, говорит Кира.

***

Они отчаянно не успевают. Кира действует по наитию, как привыкла верить Силе, верить предчувствию. Она несется, прикрыв глаза, туда, где чувствует спасение, бежит так, что в ушах свистит, бросив все вещи. Где-то за спиной Финн и Дэмерон с дроидом.

По позвоночнику пробегают мурашки, волоски встают дыбом. Будь рядом Кайло, Кира бы даже не сомневалась, почему. Сейчас она запрещает себе рассуждать: не думает, а действует. Вперед, вперед, в темный провал открытого люка корабля. Ее на секунду оглушает раздавшимся совсем рядом взрывом — какой-то торговый шаттл пострадал. Кира вжимается в стену, пропуская остальных, бьет ладонью по панели, закрывая и блокируя дверь. И бежит дальше, к рубке управления, на ходу отправляя Финна в оружейный отсек.

Коридоры кажутся смутно знакомыми, как и панель. Дэмерон теряется на пару мгновений, достаточных, чтобы штурмовики поняли, куда они спрятались.

— Ты не штурмовик, — повторяет По Дэмерон сказанное совсем недавно Финном, видя уверенные движения ее рук над панелью. Кира бросает на него взгляд, позволяя увидеть ее глаза, янтарную радужку.

— Да, я не штурмовик.

Все это не вовремя. Стоило подождать, не пугать собой, По Дэмерон не глуп и увяжет то, что она приказала штурмовику уйти, выдавая в ней старшую по званию. Или поймет, что она просто внушила какому-то из штурмовиков уйти с поста и оставить их наедине. И то, как она поправляла Финна… По не дурак, но парень рисковый.

— А летать ты умеешь, Рей? — спрашивает Дэмерон с шальной улыбкой. Кира выгибает брови, почти удивляясь его реакции. И щелкает нужным переключателем. Она обещает себе, что подумает обо всем потом. А сейчас… Сейчас нужно улетать, не обращая внимания на сопутствующий ущерб.

Двигатель гудит, едва ощутимая вибрация проходит по корпусу. И они срываются с места за секунду до того, как туда попадает залп истребителя. Кира сосредотачивается на Дэмероне, подстраиваясь под него, добиваясь полной синхронности их движений. Где-то на периферии она чувствует Финна, его страх и панику. Мысленно она подгоняет его: «Стреляй, ну, давай уже!». И Финн, словно подчиняясь приказу, дает залп по истребителям.

Кира не считает, сколько раз по ним попадают, это не корабль, а чертово ржавое корыто, но лучше оно, чем смерть. По с трудом выравнивает корабль, приспосабливается к другому размеру: пусть и лучший пилот, но привык он к небольшим проворным истребителям, а не к огромному неповоротливому торговому кораблю. Но учится он мгновенно: всего-то снес пару строений. Он держится ближе к поверхности, так их сложнее будет отследить: не различишь где они, а где — погребенные в песках корабли. Ну а Финн справляется так, как может, его даже особо винить не в чем.

Их обстреливают, пытаясь остановить, но явно дан приказ не стрелять на поражение. Орудийную башню заклинивает после очередного попадания, даже их ухищрения и виражи не особо помогают. В какой-то момент истребители исчезают, Кира не уверена, почему: то ли все подбиты, то ли пришел приказ отступить. Но истребителей нет, а где-то над планетой все еще висит крейсер Первого Ордена с Кайло Реном и Хаксом на борту. Ничего хорошего, если подумать: за уничтожение истребителей и Кайло, и Хакс придут в ярость, а если кто-то вернулся на крейсер, то времени убраться отсюда почти не осталось.

Курс назначает По Дэмерон, Кира лишь проворно и послушно щелкает переключателями, готовя к прыжку. Но они остаются на месте, переглядываются. Корабль кто-то переделал, явно не особо сообразительный: он не понимал, как распределяются нагрузки на системы корабля. Дэмерон осматривается с умным видом, пытаясь понять, что не так. Кира щурится, сосредотачиваясь и погружаясь в смутные смазанные видения. Корабль старый, боевой — вот откуда маневренность. Скорее всего, кого-то из контрабандистов. Весь новодел видно сразу: он — как бельмо на глазу, настолько инороден.

— Компрессор! — Они говорят с По одновременно. Все же слухи не врут: он действительно соображает и разбирается во всем, что летает.

Кира фыркает. Дотягивается до нужного рычага, переводит его в другое положение. И они стартуют с места.

Спрашивать, куда они летят, бесполезно. Не стоит даже вникать, все равно она не пилот. Предел Киры — истребители Первого Ордена, те, которыми можно управлять в одиночку. И «Усмиряющий».

Сейчас можно расслабиться, позволить себе короткую передышку. Этим Кира и пользуется, пока Дэмерон идет осматривать корабль. Восторженный голос Финна слышится откуда-то из коридора. Слишком эмоционально, настолько, что раздражает. Кира морщится, прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе короткую передышку. Ребра все еще ноют, кожа на плечах покраснела и от любого движения наказывает болью. Все еще хочется пить. И поесть бы хоть что-нибудь. А ржавое корыто несется на автопилоте в неизвестность, унося и подальше от Сноука, от Хакса. От Кайло Рена. Кира не готова вести какие-либо разговоры и поддерживать видимость эмоциональной вовлеченности.

У нее болит голова и еще что-то внутри, что сама Кира считала давно отмершим. Сейчас, когда можно обдумать ситуацию, кажется, что все это ошибка. Мысль, что их с Кайло будет разделять холодное безжизненное пространство, заставляет пальцы дрожать: это слишком дико, странно, непостижимо. Так быть не должно.

Кира вдруг понимает, что настолько привыкла быть единым целым с ним, что разлука приносит настоящие физические страдания. Ей противоестественно хочется остановить корабль, задать новые координаты и сдаться в руки Первого Ордена.

Вместо этого она сжимает плотно губы, открывает глаза, заставляет себя подняться. Нужно осмотреть Финна: неизвестно, как скажется на нем сотрясение. Надо узнать, как далеко они улетят на этом корыте. Надо наконец-то помедитировать, чтобы не ловить сочувствующие взгляды По Дэмерона, которому кажется, что он все понимает. Губы Киры кривятся в хищной усмешке, она жмурится: чем ты ближе, тем меньше видишь.

Она доходит до комнаты отдыха. Но Дэмерон уже нашел аптечку без нее и что-то вколол Финну: пустой шприц остался на столике. Желания выяснять, что именно Финну кололи и как он там, у Киры нет. Она кивает Дэмерону и возвращается обратно в кресло, позволяя себе расслабиться по-настоящему.

И не замечает, как ее утягивает в легкий сон: слишком много переживаний и событий, последние два дня она толком не отдыхала, постоянно пребывая в напряжении. Ей нужна была небольшая передышка.

Кира просыпается от содрогания корабля. Беглый взгляд на панели дает понять, что управление перехватили извне, и их снова несет в неизвестность. Может быть, Первый Орден. Да, скорее всего, они: не так просто сбить со следа Кайло Рена. Он будет гнать ее до самого края галактики и даже дальше.

Это заставляет подняться, собраться. Дэмерон и Финн готовы биться за свою свободу, защищать карту с координатами Люка Скайуокера. Сопротивляться. Кира хмыкает.

— Если проделать дыру в дренажном баке, то отсеки заполнит токсичный газ. В шлемах штурмовиков нет системы фильтрации от токсинов и распознавания токсичности окружающей среды, это только защита от дыма и попадания зарядом бластера в голову или шею.

Так они и делают. Первый ли там Орден или кто-то еще, но вряд ли они войдут в противогазах. Кире почти смешно от того, как просто тот же Дэмерон оправдывает убийства. Они проделывают дыру в баке, затаиваются в технической нише, надев на лица защитные маски. Дыра достаточна, чтобы газ распространился вокруг, заполнил все коридоры. Кира прикрывает глаза, просто ожидая, что будет дальше.

Она не прислушивается, только задумывается за секунду до чужих хрипов и натужного кашля, почему голос один, почему веселый. И вылезает посмотреть, что там в коридоре.

Финн слишком долго мнется, не решаясь последовать примеру, и поэтому прикрывает ее По Дэмерон.

Но стоит выглянуть в коридор, и Кира леденеет: она узнает обоих. Нет, их схватил не Первый Орден и не Сопротивление. Хан Соло, почти такой, каким она его видела в воспоминаниях Кайло. У нее нет права его убивать и никогда не будет.

Она бросается вперед, ни на секунду не сомневаясь, тащит к маске, к чистому воздуху. По, кажется, понимает тоже, кто перед ними. И помогает дойти второму. Они дышат по очереди, пока заделывает дыру. Система вентиляции убирает отравленный воздух, но слишком медленно.

Первое, что спрашивает Соло, едва придя в себя: «Кто вы, черт возьми, такие?»

Кира пожимает плечами, за всех отвечает Дэмерон:

— Мы из Сопротивления, угнали корабль.

— Да, мой корабль! Где он был?!

— На Джакку, — Кира разглядывает его, пытаясь понять, получит ли Кайло удовольствие, убивая отца. Успокоится? Сможет оставить историю о предательстве в прошлом? Или придется столкнуть его с матерью? Со Скайуокером?

Соло ворчит. Он уже не молод. Он такое же ржавое корыто, как и Тысячелетний Сокол. Она ни на секунду не разделяет восторгов остальных. Ей плевать, генерал ли он повстанцев или контрабандист — ему придется подбросить их до базы Сопротивления, хочет он того или нет.

Когда наконец-то появляется возможность, Хан Соло обследует корабль: заглядывает в рубку управления, возмущается компрессором, приделанном к системе зажигания. Если продержаться рядом с ним достаточно, то рано или поздно Кайло Рен найдет их обоих. Кире почти хочется этого, хочется видеть собственными глазами, как алый световой меч пронзит этого старика.

— У нас карта с координатами Люка Скайуокера. Вы же его знали?

Ответить Соло уже не успевает.

***

Когда она словно бы случайно открывает рапторов, раскаяния как не было, так и нет. Кира не смотрит на мониторы — стоит, прикрыв веки и сосредоточившись. Внутри отсчитывает мгновения: чуть-чуть, еще чуть-чуть. И жмет кнопку. Финн все еще жив, как и раптор. Но не остальные, все те, у кого есть претензии к Хану Соло: они знакомства с «ходовым товаром в галактике» не пережили.

Они стартуют прямо из ангара, Кира только успевает напомнить Соло:

— Компрессор.

Соло слушается, находит с трудом нужный рычаг. И наконец-то все системы работают так, как должны, корабль несется прочь. На мгновение Кира допускает мысль, что Дэмерону, как пилоту, стоит еще поучиться. Все же лучший — тот, кто, как поговаривали, срезал дугу Кесселя до четырнадцати парсеков, кто пережил войну с Империей.

Кира молчит, просто наблюдая, позволяя себе расслабиться. Сейчас действительно можно, пока их уносит подальше ото всего. Куда бы ни вез их Хан Соло, он не станет сдавать их Первому Ордену. Но те, кто выжил на барже, сдадут, не моргнув глазом.

Сколько потребуется времени, чтобы отследить параметры их прыжка? Кира не обольщается, не строит ложных иллюзий, что Кайло просто забудет и сделает вид, что ее и не существовало.

Но пока он где-то там, она могла наконец-то расслабиться и помедитировать, могла позволить организму вылечиться.

Дэмерон и Соло вместе разбираются с управлением и компрессором. Корыто, по ощущениям, разваливается прямо на ходу: тревожная сирена воет, в цепях перегрузка, в реакторе утечка. А рванет гиперпривод — их всех разнесет на отдельные атомы.

Финн мечется около раненого вуки, пытается перебинтовать. Тот отчаянно сопротивляется. Дроид заполняет собой оставшееся свободное пространство. Кира садится в стороне, зарывает глаза и позволяет Силе нести себя прочь от ржавого корыта, через холодный космос.

Ее тянет назад, узы натягиваются из-за скорости, с которой они перемещаются. На том конце Кайло, Кира чувствует всего его, как и всегда. Его ярость опаляет, заставляет сердце стучать быстрее. И страх, вечный страх, что и она тоже…

Она ничего не может поделать, не сейчас. Просто знает, что он рано или поздно придет за ней, просто чтобы заглянуть в глаза, чтобы узнать правду.

В себя ее приводит неаккуратный тычок мыском ботинка Соло. Значит, они уже со всем разобрались. Кира не скрывает свои глаза, смотрит прямо, не боясь ничего. Наверняка Соло в курсе, что Первый Орден объявил награду за дроида и их головы.

— Значит, вы беглецы. И ты чувствительная к Силе? Говорят, вас Орден еще в младенчестве забирает…

— Люди многое говорят. И что Шив Палпатин вернется, и что Дарт Вейдер жив. И что Хан Соло срезал дугу Кесселя за четырнадцать парсеков.

Кира потягивается, поднимается на ноги, оглядываясь. Вуки перевязан — значит, Финн справился. Дэмерона не видно, зато дроид крутится рядом.

— Двенадцать, — поправляет Соло. — За двенадцать парсеков.

Кира хмыкает: может быть, это даже было правдой, но верить на слово?

— Первый Орден просто забирает детей. Одаренных чувствительностью к Силе среди них нет, — все же поясняет она после недолгого неловкого молчания. Ловит настороженный взгляд Соло. — Но если вы хотите спросить про Кайло Рена, то да, я его знаю.

Лицо Хана Соло меняется, кривится, он явно хочет сказать что-то вроде: «Он Бен Соло» или «Откуда, ты же из Сопротивления», — и Кира фыркает. Потому что Соло молчит, а сама она не собирается ему ничего объяснять: и так заметно, что он все понимает. Понимает, что того, кого звали Беном Соло, уже нет, как нет в ней мусорщицы Рей. И вот снова взгляд — колючий, недоверчивый. Все логично: одаренная, которая лично знает магистра Рена — это не какой-то там сбежавший штурмовик. Хотя вряд ли Первый Орден озвучивал, что кто-то от них сбежал. Но Соло выживал годами, заранее, каким-то своим шестым чувством зная, откуда ждать неприятностей и стараясь их избегать. Так что наверняка чувствовал подвох в сообщении об их поимке. К тому же, больше наживы он любил только риск, а пытаться утереть нос Первому Ордену — самое рискованное, что он мог пытаться совершить в последние годы.

Их молчание прерывает По. Выходит из-за перегородки, смотрит на Соло, смотрит на нее. Явно понимает, что молчат они не просто так. И уверенно заявляет:

— Рей спасла мне жизнь. И тому парню тоже.

Соло просто не остается выбора. Он взвешивает за и против, щурится. И выдает наконец:

— Я не повезу вас на базу Сопротивления. Раз корабль смог отследить я, то Первый Орден и подавно сможет: там умельцы получше меня, да и с техникой проблем нет. Но так и быть, доставлю туда, откуда вас подкинут куда нужно. Что там с картой?

Кира пожимает плечами: дроид принадлежит Дэмерону, ему и приказывать. Что По и делает. Соло рассматривает системы с жадностью, ища точные координаты. Но их нет.

— Ваша карта не полная. Это только фрагмент.

Пустышка. От разочарования Кира прищелкивает языком. Это стоит сказать Кайло, только вряд ли он поверит ее словам…

— Да уж, где только Люка не искали… — устало вздыхает Соло.

— А почему он ушел? – все же задает вопрос Финн. Кира оборачивается к нему, только сейчас заметив: тот устроился в уголочке, не привлекая внимания к своей персоне. Спиной к стене, лицом в окружающим, оставляя место для маневра. Выгодная позиция на случай нападения, что явно указывает, что он не доверяет никому.

— Он хотел подготовить новое поколение джедаев, набрал учеников. Но один из них взбунтовался и… — Соло замолчал. Кира знала, что было потом — без подробностей, правда. Кайло убил других учеников, выжило только пятеро. Все они стали рыцарями Рен. Хан Соло не мог произнести вслух, что его сын совершил. — Люк решил, что это только его вина. И отправился в добровольное изгнание.

— Неудивительно, — тихо замечает Кира. — Выжило только пятеро его учеников.

На ней снова скрещиваются взгляды, но Кира не обращает на них внимания. Она смотрит на карту звездного неба, которую дроид упрямо демонстрирует.

— Ты-то откуда это знаешь? — в голосе Соло больше любопытства, чем агрессии.

Финн вдруг сереет, с ужасом смотрит на нее, наконец-то сопоставив все. Сила, знания, странный наряд — такой же, как у Кайло Рена. И если сейчас она ничего не скажет, не пояснит, то никто не позволит ей встретиться со Скайуокером.

— FN-2187, ты был лучшим в кадетском корпусе. Капитан Фазма возлагала на тебя большие надежды. Почему ты тут? — спрашивает она вместе ответа.

— Я не такой, как они, — едва ли не шепотом выдавливает он. Скорее всего, он уже думает, через сколько минут сойдет с ума. Как же, ведь он смотрел в глаза рыцаря Рен!

— Тогда ты знаешь ответ. Я не такая, как они.

Видимо, и Соло что-то понимает, потому что спрашивает:

— И как тебя звали там, Рей?

Она переводит взгляд на него. Смотрит прямо, без страха — и, не сомневаясь ни на мгновение, говорит правду:

— Кира Рен.

Вуки рычит, бросается вперед, но Хан Соло останавливает его. Заставляет лечь. По не двигается с места, но невольно напрягается, вглядываясь в нее, пытаясь понять. Дроид сворачивает карту и отъезжает подальше.

— И почему же Кира Рен сидит тут? — Соло практически повторяет ее слова.

— Карта с координатами Скайуокера не должна попасть ни к Сноуку, ни к Кайло.

Долгую минуту она не двигается, сидит с абсолютно прямой спиной, молчит. Ожидает их вердикта. Думает, что в ее силах убить каждого: они мало что могли противопоставить обученному рыцарю Рен. Только вряд ли они это понимают. Кира точно знает, что ее не принимают всерьез: слишком молода.

В итоге Соло просто кивает. Одобряет или нет, но все решено: он высадит их, поможет найти транспорт и отправится восвояси.

Обстановку разряжает По: как ни в чем не бывало предлагает ей поесть. И вот уже все заняты чем-то другим. Все кажется слишком мирным. Словно не было никаких признаний. Соло и По уже травят байки, пытаясь между собой решить, кто из них лучший пилот. Финн и вуки пытаются играть, под угрозы, что если вуки расстроится, то вырвет ему руки.

Кажется, будто им всем все равно, что она могла врать и притворяться. Неестественная доверчивость, учитывая, что в мире впору объявлять военное положение.

Удивительно, и как с таким подходом Сопротивление еще не уничтожили?

***

О том, что это очередная проверка, до Киры доходит только когда в ее глаза смотрит владелица замка. Соло делает вид, что понятия не имеет, зачем и что та делает. Тарелки падают со стола, Кира поджимает губы, стараясь держать себя в руках: опять не доела.

— У тебя сложная судьба, девочка.

Кира позволяет себе выгнуть бровь. Что такое взгляд глаза в глаза, когда даже сам Сноук не нашел в ее мыслях ничего, кроме преданности рыцарям Рен? А у того опыта побольше в использовании телепатии, даже если Маз Каната прожила тысячу лет.

Но Финн под странным взглядом Маз пугается и весь сжимается. Кира видит, что он боится, и не надо быть телепатом, чтобы понять: Финн попытается сбежать при первой же подвернувшейся возможности. Одному Дэмерону все нипочем: ищет им транспорт, едва ли уделив Маз Канате пять минут. Вот и выходит, что из них всех интереснее Кира, потому что на Хана Соло Маз явно успела насмотреться.

Остается только пожать плечами и рассматривать незаметно других: их компанию и дроида явно же узнали, и, скорее всего, уже доложили все Первому Ордену. И Сопротивлению за компанию. Кира мысленно отсчитывает время до появления отряда штурмовиков. Вот уж кто не будет церемониться.

— Значит, сбежали из Первого Ордена?

Кира пожимает плечами: ответ-то очевиден — уж что-что, а сообщения о награде за голову все видели. Но вот объяснять что-то она не собирается. Не для Маз Канаты.

Она поднимается, находит взглядом Дэмерона. Отмечает, что, скорее всего, договориться у того получилось, но вряд ли с хорошими людьми. Тут перевалочный пункт наемников, и даже если их не попытаются выкурить прямо с планеты — все равно продадут при любой возможности. Хотя бы потому, что Орден платит больше. Когда не убивает. А сами они не сказать что платежеспособны.

— Пойду, узнаю новости у По, — она говорит демонстративно только с Соло, напрочь игнорируя Маз.

По дороге она отмечает, что Финн тоже ищет пути для побега: разговаривает с какими-то подозрительными типами. И только Соло почему-то считает, что привести желанную добычу в наемничий притон — верх разумности. В каком мире он живет?

Ее приближение вызывает заинтересованные и опасливые переглядки. Это не задевает — скорее, наоборот, льстит. Сколько предложили за нее? Требовали доставить живой? Они считали ее заведомо более легкой добычей или, наоборот — более опасной?

— Если улетишь с ними, я не дам за твою жизнь и гроша. Ты же поверишь слову Киры Рен? — она сжимает плечо Финна, наклоняется к самому уху. Тот испуганно вздрагивает: явно не почувствовал и не услышал ее приближения.

— А что, с тобой у меня больше шансов?

— Живым ты мне нужнее.

Она отпускает его, усмехается наемникам. И отступает. По успел уже куда-то исчезнуть. Кира морщится, оглядываясь. Прикрывает глаза, привычно отдаваясь Силе. И идет, куда та направит. Но, едва не промахнувшись ногой мимо ступеньки и не упав, удивленно распахивает глаза. Где она вообще? Откуда тут лестница? Вряд ли По Дэмерон там. Но Сила тянет куда-то вниз, а ей Кира доверяет.

Она легко спускается, внизу снова прикрывает глаза. И идет на зов. Оно где-то здесь, что-то очень важное, очень нужное, то, что ждет… Ее? Кира останавливается, облизывает пересохшие от нервного возбуждения губы.

В комнате темно, света едва хватает, чтобы разглядеть старый сундук, окованный металлом. Кое-где на штырях ржавчина. Замок под стать, но на вид не крепкий. Кира подходит ближе, дергает, проверяя. Замок выдерживает. Скривившись, она просто сминает его Силой и отшвыривает в сторону.

Кира медлит, прежде чем, наконец, открыть сундук. И задыхается при виде рукояти меча. Рукоять зовет, манит к себе. Искушает дотронуться.

— Кира!.. — доносится из-за спины приглушенный голос Кайло Рена. Она не оборачивается: шепотки, окружившие меч — громче. Кира чувствует, как по всему телу встают дыбом волоски.

Она берет рукоять в руки — и проваливается в Видения. Они сменяются одно за другим слишком быстро, чтобы сориентироваться, чтобы понять, что происходит. Она успевает заметить край плаща и почувствовать чужую мощь, давление Силы, от которого трудно дышать, слышит чей-то, полный боли, вопль, ноги скользят по неровной поверхности, Кира падает, потоки лавы после темноты на миг ослепляют, а когда возвращается способность видеть — полыхает какое-то строение, и последнее, что бросается в глаза — металлическая рука на дроиде старой серии. Таких уже и не выпускают.

Рукоять катится по полу, Кира словно сквозь вату слышит странно напряженный голос Кайло: «Кира!». В ушах шумит; из-за собственной беспомощности Кира чувствует иррациональный страх. Пальцы дрожат, выдавая ее состояние.

«Соберись!» — Кира не до конца уверена, что это не разыгралось воображение. Потому что Кайло бы ей так не сказал. Он бы не дал ей и шанса…

Требуется несколько вдохов и выдохов, чтобы взять себя руки. Кира встает и поднимает с пола рукоять меча. Она на удивление теплая и удобная, кажется совсем родной — словно у Киры не было другого оружия.

— Это меч Люка Скайуокера, девочка. А раньше он принадлежал его отцу…

— Дарту Вейдеру, — перебивает Кира невесть как оказавшуюся тут Маз Канату. Та упрямо, но излишне торопливо, продолжает:

— Из века в век Тьма все так же многолика, девочка. А когда крепнет Тьма, крепнет и Свет. Сила зовет тебя, и этот меч тв…

— Нет.

Кира роняет рукоять меча в ладони Маз. И уходит. И дело даже не в том, что сейчас не самая лучшая идея брать в руки оружие. Ей хватило поклонения Кайло Рена дедушкиным вещам: после покореженного шлема до меча дотрагиваться тем более не хочется. Даже если он зовет. Особенно если он зовет.

Пяти минут в общем зале Кире хватает, чтобы почувствовать отвращение ко всем живым существам. Сейчас она походит на Кайло с кипящими внутри эмоциями. Она не чувствует себя тут в безопасности, на своем месте; хочется отмотать все обратно, дать сбежать штурмовику и Дэмерону, а самой остаться на крейсере, среди своих.

Кира кривится, прищуривает глаза и уходит из этого притона наемников. На улице тихо и пусто, а совсем рядом — роща, где все наполнено Силой. Кира старается дышать ровно, успокоиться. Как никогда хочется взять в руки световой меч и нарушить естественные токи Силы, уничтожить эту идиллию…

Словно в ответ на ее желание небо наливается краснотой. Кира вскидывается, запрокидывает голову и смотрит на остатки свечения. Сектор Новой Республики. Кажется, там был Сенат.

И только тут до нее доходит.

Сенат! Кира смеется искренне, от души, понимая, что это была демонстрация силы, о которой столько говорил Хакс. Он демонстрировал работу передвижных установок на последних смотрах, и как раз намекал на окончательную ликвидацию всех поддерживающих Сопротивление. Учитывая скорость распространения света и удаленность планеты, это случилось давно. Как раз когда они шли на гипердвигателе.

Отсмеявшись, она прислоняется спиной к дереву и не отводит взгляда от неба. Пусть это уже случилось, но все равно приятно: злость отпускает.

Если трезво оценивать ситуацию, то это даже правильно. Уничтожение Сената останется в памяти, как последствия тирании Сноука. И если — когда — Сноука не станет, Первый Орден сможет легко обвинить его в любом геноциде.

Хакс выбирал всегда самые надежные и действенные методы для устрашения.

Например, воспитать детей в вере в Первый Орден. Это было и экономически выгодно — гораздо дешевле армии клонов. Может быть, более затратно по времени, но и тогда, и сейчас они могли немного подождать.

Или восстановление и доработка базы «Старкиллер». Более мощное и защищенное оружие устрашения, которым Хакс сегодня воспользовался. Хорошо, что он на их стороне и предан Первому Ордену, но не Сноуку. Будь он за Сопротивление — от Первого Ордена ничего бы не осталось. Хакс умел воодушевлять. Находить подход к другим, подбирать себе под стать союзников...

Истребители проносятся прямо над верхушками деревьев, задевая ветки. Кира еще думает, что надо сказать капитанам, чтобы провели учения: это не дело, так можно и повредить новую технику. А с ее покупкой и так вышло довольно тяжело, это все понимали… И только потом она осознает, что это не дом. Она не на базе, не сопровождает Кайло Рена.

И оружия у нее нет.

Если уйти в лес и переждать, то не факт, что получится потом найти корабль. Первый Орден вряд ли оставит живых, особенно если не найдет кого-то из своих беглецов.

Кира делает именно то, чего от нее не ждут — возвращается. Около замка должны были выставить патрули, а где штурмовики, там и оружие. На одного такого она натыкается почти сразу. Кажется, кто-то из корпуса FN, Два нуля или Три девятки, капитан Фазма обычно ставила их в дозоры… Нет, маловероятно. Кира хмурится, понимая, что весь корпус FN сейчас жаждет крови предателя — Финна. Нет, в патруль должны выставить кого-то другого, дав своим шанс ликвидировать ошибку программы и угрозу для всего проекта генерала Хакса.

— Подойди. Отдай свое оружие. Жди приказа от капитана, — уверенно говорит — приказывает — Кира. Штурмовик вытягивается по стойке смирно. А после подходит и отдает ей бластерную винтовку.

Кира взвешивает ее в руках, привыкая: винтовка такая же тяжелая, как и в детстве. Остается надеяться, что стреляет Кира все так же хорошо.

Она чувствует его приближение, ауру Силы, эмоции. Кира дрожит: она успела отвыкнуть от всего этого, от интенсивности ощущений. Сейчас она почти тонет в чужих эмоциях, ее погребает под собой чужое я: гнев, волнение и желание… Кире никак не разобрать, чего именно. Но она готова поспорить, что точно так же Кайло Рен ощущает ее, заново привыкает к тому, что секретов нет. Не от друг друга.

Он рядом, и Кира почти готова вернуться, бросить все. Занять свое место рядом, получить заслуженное наказание. Но вместо этого сжимает крепче винтовку и выдыхает сквозь зубы. Нет, не сегодня. Не сейчас. Не после того, как она почувствовала мощь Темной стороны. Настоящей Темной стороны.

В какой-то момент она понимает, что он рядом буквально. И стреляет, как в детстве. Попадет в дерево, оказавшееся на пути. Внутри все окатывает жаром от облегчения: то ли ее собственного, то ли самого Кайло Рена.

Разбираться особо некогда.

— Кира.

Внутри екает. Тон Кайло пробирает до костей — столько в нем затаенной ярости. И Кира прекрасно знает, сколько сил ему требуется, чтобы сдерживаться сейчас.

— Магистр Рен, — она отвечает скорее по привычке. Потому что годы рядом приучили вслух звать его так, и не переходить четко очерченной границы.

И то, что они тут с Кайло наедине — и хорошо, и плохо одновременно. Никто не увидит, как ее убьют, никто не узнает о его сомнениях. И убегать все равно бесполезно.

Он приставляет к ее шее световой меч. Кира не обращает внимания на жар у шеи: ощущение давно уже не ново. Поворачивается, смотрит на черную маску. Проклятый намордник…

И Кира уже хочет сказать, что карта оказалась пустышкой, а там, совсем рядом, где-то в замке, Хан Соло, но Кайло не дает. Подходит ближе, забирает из разом ослабевших рук винтовку и отшвыривает в сторону, как какой-то мусор.

От этой близости у нее перехватывает дыхание и сердце частит. Кира пытается понять, что это значит: обычно он убивает сразу. Но меч не занесен для удара, он призван ее остановить, да и только.

— Кайло?.. — почти получается спросить. Но он щелкает пальцами.

Перед глазами темнеет. Перед самой потерей сознания Кира чувствует, как мягко и аккуратно он подхватывает ее на руки.

***

Кира приходит в себя в своей каюте. Стопкой в ногах лежит новая чистая одежда, на подносе на полу горячая — еще идет пар! — еда, словно кто-то точно знал, когда именно Кира придет в себя. На мгновение она допускает мысль, что побег с крейсера ей приснился, что все произошедшее было лишь в ее голове.

Но рукава все так же оторваны, не успевшие нормально зажить ожоги на плечах покрыты бакта-пластырем. Скорее всего, останутся шрамы — цена пребывания под солнцем Джакку. Кира поднимает руку и касается пластыря; последнее, что она помнит — как Кайло Рен щелкнул пальцами.

Она осматривает каюту более внимательно. Все так, как она оставила — даже световой меч на том же месте. Словно она не пленница и не предательница. Кира хмурится, но все же, поднявшись, решает принять нормальный душ: смыть с себя грязь, как хотелось в последние дни. Душевая в их коридоре едва ли не единственная на весь крейсер. Вторая у Хакса. Для остальных приспособлены ультразвуковые системы очистки.

Кира берет стопку чистой одежды и смело выходит в коридор. Там пусто, охрану не выставили. Оказавшись в душевой, она стаскивает с себя одежду и кидает ее на пол. Дроиды скорее всего отправят на утилизацию: из такого состояния форму не восстановить.

Водой Кира наслаждается, но старается не затягивать. Не из-за экономии, но еда совсем остынет, а есть холодное нет желания. Переодевается в привычную, но чистую одежду.

В коридоре все еще никого нет. Кира беспрепятственно возвращается в свою комнату. И устроившись прямо на кровати, откидывает влажные волосы через плечо и принимается за еду.

Нужно все обдумать, взвесить… Потому что сейчас Кира не все понимает, она потеряла контроль над ситуацией. Логично было бы очнуться в камере. Кайло Рен лично бы пытал ее, добывая необходимую информацию. А после отдал бы Сноуку. Но она проснулась в кровати с обработанными плечами. Она проснулась в своей каюте, а не на пыточном кресле. И оружие никто не убрал, конвоя не выставили. Конечно, ей некуда деваться с крейсера. Хотя и это под вопросом: один раз на истребителе она уже улетела. Но от Кайло Рена все равно не сбежишь.

Она отодвигает поднос и хмурится. Трудно строить какие-то выводы, когда не видишь всей картины в целом. Может быть, ее ждет торжественная казнь, как предательницу Ордена. Может быть, уже приготовили на «Старкиллере» для нее эшафот. И палачи проверили свои топоры, чтобы не сбоили. А это — последняя трапеза приговоренной. Ее смерть будет такой же демонстрацией силы, как и уничтожение Сената Новой Республики.

Может быть.

Или же… Нет, Кира совершенно точно не знала, чего ждать. Но то, как легко и бережно ее подхватили на руки, она помнит.

Это не вписывается ни в одну из ее теорий.

Чтобы себя занять, она начинает обходить каюту, убеждаясь, что все действительно на своих местах. И не делает даже попытки дотронуться до рукояти светового меча.

Все вещи лежат так, как она оставила, разве что дроиды тут убирали: нигде ни пылинки. Кира хмурится: не то чтобы это было важно, но создавало впечатление, что ее тут ждали.

Что она нужна.

Наверное, это должно было помочь ей расслабиться. Но вместо этого Кира подбирается вся, напоминая самой себе тугую пружину. Больше, конечно, из-за того, что никак не может понять причин и мотивов.

Кажется, что даже двери шипят как-то по особенному перед Кайло Реном. Он входит в каюту, замирает, награждая Киру тяжелым взглядом. Не чувствуй она его приближение, появление стало бы сюрпризом.

Кира поднимает голову, смотрит прямо в глаза. Она никак не может начать разговор, он не хочет. Они молчат, меряя друг друга взглядами, пока дроид-уборщик не заезжает в ее каюту и не увозит поднос с пустыми тарелками. Кира отворачивается первой, давая Кайло ложное чувство превосходства, и сосредотачивается на дроиде, пока тот, испуганно попискивая, не скрывается за дверями.

Кайло начинает первым:

— Если тебе интересно, они все живы. И я понятия не имею, где они.

Кира ежится от тона, которым это сказано: в голосе Кайло Рена непривычная холодность и отстраненность. И требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, о ком он вообще говорит. Пока наконец-то Киру не озаряет: Финн и По Дэмерон, это про них.

— Они мне не друзья.

Кира не пытается извиняться или оправдываться: это глупо и нелогично, в своих поступках она не раскаивается. Да и Кайло должен понять сам, где правда и предавала ли она. И если предавала, то кого: Сноука или его. Он должен был сделать это без ее подсказок.

— Расскажешь о дроиде?

Кира снова поднимает взгляд на Кайло Рена. Его она не боится и никогда не боялась. Разве что в самом начале, давным-давно. Он сам вытравил из нее страх по капле, он научил ее, что бояться или нет — только их выбор.

В его темных глазах ожидание. И что-то еще: темное, прячущееся глубоко внутри. Кира знает, что Кайло хочет спросить о карте, но вместо этого говорит совсем о другом, это сбивает. Но все же спокойно отвечает:

— Модель BB-8, астромеханик, внешне оформлен в цветах Сопротивления...

— Ты видела карту, — перебивает ее Кайло Рен. Он не спрашивает, просто озвучивает то, что знают они оба.

— Она не полная, Кайло.

Звать его по имени слишком нагло с ее стороны. Кира делает это осознанно, переступая через себя, через желание сказать вслух «магистр». Через давно проведенную им самим черту. Но Кайло не одергивает ее, не поправляет, вообще едва ли замечает. Кира облизывает пересохшие от нервного возбуждения губы. Может быть, они сами не заметили, как этой черты не стало.

— И ты знаешь, где взять остальное?

Уголки ее губ дрожат в едва сдерживаемой усмешке. Кайло Рен видит Киру насквозь. Ему не надо объяснять, что она-то как раз не знает. Сейчас, по крайней мере. Вместо ответа она делает последний шаг к нему, протягивает руку и касается самыми кончиками пальцев шрама на лице. Столько лет прошло, а тот никуда не делся. И вряд ли Кайло Рен хотел, чтобы он исчез. Шрамы делали их теми, кто они есть.

Кайло перехватывает ее руку за запястье, не давая ни убрать ее, ни прижать сильнее.

— Кира.

— Я видела Хана Соло. Говорила с ним. Едва не убила…

Она так близко, что приходится запрокидывать голову, чтобы смотреть в лицо. Кира может различить темную поволоку в его глазах. От упоминания об отце в Кайло вспыхивает ярость. И Кира уже не сдерживает улыбки, не обращая внимания на сжавшиеся еще сильнее пальцы на запястье. Еще чуть-чуть, и он сломает ей руку. И, конечно, будут синяки, она даже не сомневается.

Привстав на цыпочки, она прижимается губами к его губам, не давая сказать ни слова. Заставляя растеряться, задохнуться от неожиданности. Но все, что Кира сейчас видит — расширившиеся зрачки Кайло, за которыми и не видно радужки. От этого простого и невинного прикосновения губы покалывает, они даже, кажется, болят. У нее самой дыхание перехватывает, и по телу проходит дрожь.

Комлинк оживает, как всегда, не вовремя. Кайло отпускает ее запястье и явно заставляет себя выкинуть из головы очередную, как ему кажется, ее выходку. Кира вздыхает и отступает, прижимает пальцы к губам — их все еще покалывает.

Может быть, ее не казнят.

Может быть.

***

Последнее, что она ожидает увидеть, готовясь тайком улететь с базы, так это Финна и Хана Соло. Кира, не глядя, шагает в лифт, точно зная, что никого не встретит на пути: она слышала переговоры. Кажется, Сопротивление решило атаковать. Но больше ее занимает карта: где искать Скайуокера, все еще непонятно. И, поглощенная своими мыслями, она не сразу понимает, что в грудь нацелена бластерная винтовка. И только потом осознает, что прямо перед ней стоят Финн и Хан Соло. А за ними вуки. Вроде бы, Соло называл его Чуи. Странно, что нет По.

— Где Рей?

Только после вопроса она осознает, что ее не узнали: лицо-то скрыто за маской. Они видят перед собой рыцаря Рен. Кира хмыкает, поднимает руки, так чтобы их было видно — словно это им бы чем-то помогло при нападении на кого-то другого из рыцарей. Дуло винтовки не двигается с места.

Медленно, без резких движений Кира снимает с себя шлем. И разжимает пальцы, давая ему с грохотом упасть на отполированный пол.

— Рей?!

Финн и Соло переглядываются. Вуки урчит что-то на своем, явно осуждающее. Кира быстро осматривает Финна, потом Соло. Что-то изменилось в обоих с последней встречи.

— Долгая история. А По?..

— На орбите. — Значит, ей не показалось и базу действительно атакует Сопротивление. — А ты…

— Потом расскажу, это действительно долгая история, — повторяет она упрямо. — Нужно уходить.

Наверняка Кайло почувствовал присутствие отца. А значит, с базы Соло не уйдет живым. Ей ни капельки не жаль. Она его не ненавидит, но не жалеет и не сочувствует. И то, что она во второй раз сбегает, Кайло Рену тоже не понравится. Как и ее компания.

Ее не спрашивают об одежде, пытках, синяках на запястье, которых никакой форме не скрыть. Не спрашивают, как она сбежала. Финн свято уверен, что ее пытали, а после отправили на доработку, которая по какой-то причине не стерла воспоминания. Она не делает и попытки переубедить их.

Кира не мешает им. Молчаливо наблюдает, как они находят разумный повод задержаться. Особенно забавно, что они делают это посредине коридора. Не самый безопасный способ решать, как помочь Сопротивлению. В общем-то, если подумать, то это было выгодно, решило бы многие проблемы сразу. Избавиться от «Старкиллера», пока это удобно, пока базу можно связать только с уничтожением Новой Республики и Сноуком. Разумеется, Хакс будет недоволен. Это будет сильным ударом по его самолюбию. Но что-то Кире подсказывало, что они смогут решить это тихо и между собой. Потом.

Пока Финн и Соло и вуки заняты, ничто и никто не мешают Кире изучать всех троих. Вуки такой же, как и всегда. Но Соло отчаянно, совершенно неправильно воодушевленный, словно… Она едва заметно поджимает губы и щурится. Пожалуй, она знала, что это такое: внушение. Что-то такое было в Соло, что выдавало вот это вот. С кем бы он не говорил — но точно не со своим другом. Его послали сюда на смерть. Кире вдруг кажется, что это словно месть за что-то, причем месть ему. Потому что Хан Соло пришел не за ней, ей он не доверяет, но ради Сопротивления и Кайло Рена. И он слишком самонадеян, чтобы понять это и признать.

Но кто ее действительно удивляет, так это Финн. Да, она внушила ему беречь карту, но он сумел перебороть свой страх и вернуться.

Кира легко может представить, что они видели у замка Маз Канаты: Кайло Рен аккуратно заносит ее на руках в «Усмиряющий». Так не поступают с предателями. Наверняка даже штурмовики видели, что с ней обращались, как с бесценным сокровищем. И после этого они все равно пришли за ней. И все странности сейчас они объясняли просто: пытки и калибровка сознания. Знал ли Финн, что она прошла через гораздо большее количество доработок, чем весь кадетский корпус вместе взятый? Понимал ли он, что страх — иллюзия, но опасность реальна, а бояться или нет — выбирает каждый из них сам? Понимал ли, что она давно уже не умела бояться? Ее пугала только собственная беспомощность.

Кира перебирает свои воспоминания. Что она сказала Финну? Что с кем-то не сошлись характерами? Что не могла иначе? Что она другая, не такая, как они все? Не подумал же он, что ее принуждают?..

Эта мысль заставляет ее фыркнуть.

— Не слишком ли самонадеянно? Им не пробиться. Хотите помочь — взрывайте сами. На вуки достаточно взрывчатки, — не выдерживает Кира. Она складывает руки перед собой, хмурится, не реагируя на мрачные взгляды Соло и Финна. Да, ее уровень сочувствия крайне низок. Тем более, что она знает точно: Кайло Рен и рыцари не пострадают, а этой планете так и так рано или поздно придет конец.

— И чего же мы ждем? — слишком бодро спрашивает Соло. От его тона сводит зубы, настолько остро чувствуется фальшь. Но Кира ничего не говорит. Только открывает им шлюзы, пользуясь статусом и положением.

Забег по коридорам слишком скучен. Кира не стесняется показывать свою Силу, а Финн стреляет на поражение. Немного иронично, как быстро он пришел от мысли, что убивать плохо, к тому, что легко убивать бывших сослуживцев и боевых товарищей. Конечно, она не говорит это вслух — толку? Но все же… Поразительно, как быстро меняются приоритеты. Еще недавно он не мог наставить на нее винтовку.

Они добираются до осциллятора даже слишком быстро. Кира смотрит сверху, пока Соло и вуки решают, кто и где будет ставить бомбы. Финн стоит позади, как верный оруженосец. Прочитать его сейчас проще простого. Кира сдерживает ухмылку: мальчишка принял слишком близко к сердцу, что она оказалась в одиночестве и попалась Кайло Рену. Его мучила вина, и он так хотел искупить грехи.

Сверху забавно смотреть, как медленно копошатся Соло и вуки, вешая взрывчатку на колонны. И в очередной раз Кира думает, что Соло уже давно старик, его время ушло. Он хорохорится для вида только, зная, что потерял все. И сына, и женщину, которую любил. И Тысячелетнего Сокола. И сюда отправился умирать. Наверняка чувствовал это ледяное дыхание смерти в затылок. Отсюда и его бравада, и фальшь.

Кира никак не предупреждает их о приближении Кайло Рена. Но это и не надо: его замечают и так. Она усмехается, когда он шагает из тени в свет алых огней. Сейчас Кайло даже немного похож на Дарта Вейдера в своих маске и плаще.

Она не слышит разговора Соло и Кайло, но знает, каким будет конец. Знает, что Кайло убьет отца. Ему это надо, надо сразить своих демонов, встретиться лицом к лицу со страхом и тоской, с тем, что этот человек оставил его, отдал. Бросил мать. Не помог, когда был нужен.

Ему нужно убедиться, что Бен Соло умер.

— Нужно уходить, — умоляет Финн и тянет ее за руку. Он нервничает.

Скорее всего, опасается реакции Кайло Рена. Но Кире достаточно нахмуриться и наградить его тяжелым взглядом, чтобы больше ее не трогали: инстинкт самосохранения у Финна все же есть.

Когда она снова поворачивается к тому, что происходит внизу, то все меняется. Кайло одной рукой обнимает Хана Соло. И Кира не понимает, как это вышло.

На долю секунды допускает мысль, что ошиблась и в Кайло, и в своих выводах. Что там, внизу, сцена примирения: Кайло действительно обнимается с Ханом Соло.

А потом вспыхивает алым его меч.

Кира замирает, чувствуя боль, спазм сжимает легкие, не давая сделать вдох. И не понимает, что произошло. Хан Соло падает вниз, его тело поглощает тьма. Но вместо торжества острая всепоглощающая боль: бок горит огнем. Спустя кажущееся бесконечным мгновение до нее доходит, что Кайло ранил сам себя. Что часть крестовины меча прошила насквозь бок и эта боль — его. Ее бросает в холодный пот, ноги разом слабеют от ужаса. Собственный крик: «Нет!», — оглушает.

Вряд ли Финн понимает ее состояние правильно. Он тянет ее прочь, тем самым привлекая внимание Кайло. Кира дрожит, не чувствуя себя способной сделать даже одного шага. И ее состояние, весь этот раздрай, ужас, нежелание никуда идти Кайло чувствует.

И именно на это он и реагирует.

Как сквозь вату Кира слышит голос Финна:

— Давай, надо уходить! Ну же, Рей!

Он говорит и говорит: и что Соло погиб не напрасно, и что они еще живы, что надо взорвать термальный осциллятор, помочь Сопротивлению. Где-то совсем на периферии сознания она слышит вой вуки. И все начинает взрываться.

Грохот оглушает, Кира перестает ориентироваться в пространстве и этим ее ступором пользуется Финн: тащит ее наружу, подальше от термального осциллятора, от Кайло Рена.

Только когда они оказываются на достаточном расстоянии, внутри словно что-то щелкает; Кира останавливается, смотрит на уже давно потемневшее небо и понимает, что скоро планета взорвется. Она все еще чувствует боль, и дышать все так же тяжело. Но Финн прав, нужно уходить. Кайло выживет, она точно это знает: он не стал бы ранить себя, если бы не был готов к последствиям. Но еще она знает, что он кинется ее защищать от мнимой угрозы. И это заставляет собраться, осмотреться, понять, что до корабля не так далеко. И что Кайло где-то рядом.

И стоит об этом подумать, как он выходит из-за стволов деревьев.

Как только успел? Где-то позади догорает термальный осциллятор, а он — раненый! — тут. Отсюда до «Усмиряющего» слишком далеко. Кира хмурится, невольно шагает вперед: слишком безрассудно даже для него. Она почти говорит это вслух, но Финн все понимает по-своему, буквально перебивая:

— Мы тебя не боимся, — и включает меч. Синий. Тот самый, из сундука Маз Канаты.

Кайло выпрямляется, словно через силу, и Кира снова чувствует острую вспышку боли. И запоздало замечает кровь на снегу: сейчас она кажется почти черной. Сердце пропускает удар. Кайло награждает Финна нечитаемым взглядом.

— Этот меч тебе не принадлежит.

— Так отбери! — опять бравада.

Финн бросается в атаку, и у Киры сдают нервы. Хватает только одного взмаха рукой: Финн влетает спиной в дерево и отключается. Вряд ли он успел понять, что произошло, но Кире все равно, даже дышит ли он. Она медленно, шаг за шагом приближается к Кайло, пока не оказывается вплотную. Утыкается лбом в его плечо и почти судорожно вздыхает. Он не пытается ее обнять: прижимает одну ладонь к ране, второй стискивает рукоять меча — словно не до конца уверен, чего от Киры ожидать. Но Кире и не нужны объятья — просто знать, что вот он, рядом. Что он жив.

— Ты ранен, — глухо говорит она. Не обвиняя, не осуждая: все равно бесполезно. Она, не понимая головы, кладет руку на рану поверх его ладони, закрывает глаза. И направляет Силу, медленно залечивая.

Кайло весь напрягается, но молчит. Кира наслаждается этой тишиной: можно представить, что все совсем по-другому. Не открывать глаза и вообразить, что она останется рядом. Что не было По Дэмерона, не было Финна. Не было Хана Соло.

— Кира. — Это самое настоящее предупреждение. Кайло всегда пугают проявления светлой стороны Силы. Он боится, что окажется недостоин, не сможет стать таким же, как Дарт Вейдер. И не понимает, что этого и не надо. Ему достаточно быть собой.

Кира зажмуривается так, что становится больно и мышцы сводит. Но все же залечивает рану, чтобы кровь перестала течь и поверх образовалась корочка. С остальным справится и бакта-пластырь.

А после делает глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком, открывает глаза. И отступает. Все, их время кончилось. Им обоим нужно уходить.

— Уходи. База скоро взорвется, — тихо говорит она. Вытягивает привычно руку, призывая меч; рукоять послушно ложится в ее ладонь. И наконец-то в глазах Кайло вспыхивает понимание: меч его деда выбрал ее.

Он отшатывается, не веря и не понимая. Она знает, что сейчас Кайло чувствует себя преданным. Кира смотрит, не мигая, запоминая его таким: болезненно обнаженным внутри, испуганным, почти сломленным. Достаточно искры, чтобы в нем разгорелось пламя ненависти. Но ее чувства: спокойствие и уверенность, отсутствие неприязни к нему и искреннее беспокойство, — мешают.

Кира делает еще один шаг назад. Заставляет себя отвести взгляд и застегнуть рукоять меча в петле держателя. А после так же тихо и спокойно повторяет:

— Уходи, Кайло.

Но он не двигается с места. Кира молча призывает Силу, поднимая тело Финна в воздух. И поворачивается к Кайло спиной, собираясь уходить к Тысячелетнему Соколу.

Слова срываются с губ сами. Кира и не пытается их сдержать:

— В жизни, смерти и посмертии, Кайло.

Он должен понять — по крайней мере, Кира надеется, что поймет. Что бы она ни сделала, что бы ни казалось со стороны, она всегда будет одной из рыцарей Рен.

Всегда.

До самого конца вселенной.

***

— Значит, ты его ученица? — принцесса Лея Органа (у Киры даже мысленно не получалось подставить к ее имени фамилию Соло) была именно такой, какой она ее себе представляла. Слишком похожей на Кайло и непохожей одновременно. Наверное, Бен Соло мог стать таким, будь у него хоть шанс.

— Да. Верховный лидер Сноук приказал ему взять меня на обучение.

Кира невольно выпрямляется, переводит взгляд с принцессы Леи на По Дэмерона. Тот сидит напротив (в качестве поручителя). Слушает с таким же нетерпением, с каким обычно рвался в бой, ее историю. Хотя больше это походило на допрос.

— Расскажешь? — Она знает, о чем просит принцесса Лея. Принцесса помнила и знала Бена Соло, но ее сын — больше не тот мальчик. Теперь он Кайло Рен.

Кира пожимает плечами. Она не понимала жажды копаться в прошлом. Они слышали только то, что хотели услышать: полную боли и страха историю. О ней и о чудовищах, которые ее окружали.

— Как и многих других, меня забрали в детстве с Джакку. Продали в Первый Орден, которому нужны были дети. Генерал Хакс как раз начинал новый проект: возрождение кадетских корпусов для штурмовиков. Я была из тех, что постарше… — ее перебивает дроид С-3PO, громко охая. И причитая, что такому бесчеловечному отношению к детям не место в Новой Республике. Кира давит желание улыбнуться и, пользуясь паузой, отпивает воды из стакана. — Финн мог бы рассказать лучше, все же он был штурмовиком. Я почти не помню то время. Только что всегда старалась следовать четким правилам, чтобы не попасть на доработку. Они калибровали наши сознания, доводили реакции до совершенства. Мы проходили проверки на уровень сочувствия, и не прошедших забирали. А потом возвращали обратно уже другими. Если ты лучший и не забиваешь лишними эмоциями голову, то тебе не больно. Я была лучшей. Финн — тоже.

Она замолкает и поджимает губы, давая себе время собраться с мыслями. Он знала, что они будут считать ее жертвой. А это даст ей необходимый уровень эмоциональной вовлеченности. Но все же ужас в глазах По Дэмерона мешает: Кира ненавидела, когда ее жалели. Но и показать полностью свой характер сейчас не могла. Не при Лее Органе. Но зато принцесса Лея не удивлена, не испугана. Нет, она отстраненно вслушивается в ее слова, словно ища ложь. О, нет, Кира не будет лгать. Ей незачем.

— Потом однажды к нам на базу приехали рыцари Рен. Не помню, зачем и что им было нужно. Может, проверяли, как проходит эксперимент генерала Хакса. Нас построили и потом мы маршировали. Было солнечно, и на шлемах рыцарей Рен солнце бликовало, я отвлеклась на мгновение и сбилась с шага, нарушила строй. И тогда магистр Рен посмотрел на меня. Нам столько говорили про их величие, про веру в Сноука и магистра Рена… Глупо, наверное. Но мне хотелось, чтобы он меня заметил. В качестве наказание меня отправили на доработку.

Кира снова морщится, быстро облизывает губы: она нервничает.

Ее не торопят, дают собраться с мыслями, вычленить из памяти самое важное. Кажется, это Сопротивление называло тактичностью.

— А потом он мне приснился. У меня было Видение Силы. Все подумали, что у меня кошмары. Что мне нужна доработка: я только и могла думать, убьет ли он и меня тоже. А после уже его впервые увидела без маски. С этого все началось: я выстрелила в него. И он забрал меня с базы. Показал Верховному лидеру. Сноук приказал ему меня учить. У магистра Рена не осталось выбора. Так я стала его ученицей. Вы хотите знать, какой он? Он — тот, кто убил учеников Люка Скайуокера. Он — тот, кто раз за разом отправлял меня на доработку, пока я не перестала бояться. Он — тот, кто убил Хана Соло. Если вы думаете, что знаете сына, то ошибаетесь. Бен Соло давно мертв. Кайло Рен — тот, кто остался. Но именно Кайло Рен вылепил меня по своему образу и подобию.

— Он монстр! — все же не выдерживает Дэмерон. Кира разом подбирается, поджимает губы. Принцесса Лея молчит, но ее взгляд говорит за нее саму. Ее глаза точно такие же, как у Кайло Рена, и прячущаяся в них тьма едва ли не сильнее. Может быть, и права была Маз Каната. Можно спрятать ауру, замаскировать Силу. Но глаза, глаза не обманут, они — зеркало души. Может быть, там, на базе, Кире не показалось, и принцесса Лея действительно внушила Хану Соло что-то, отправила на верную смерть.

Кира отворачивается от принцессы Леи, унимая невольную дрожь. И тихо, глядя прямо в глаза По, парирует:

— Я тоже. Я убивала вместе с ним. Я выросла подле него. Я рыцарь Рен. Я такое же чудовище.

По хочет возразить, но Лея останавливает его жестом, давая Кире допить стакан воды и налить еще. Давая ей время справиться с эмоциями. Они молчат некоторое время. Пока принцесса Лея не говорит:

— Ты любишь его, — и снова этот знакомый тон. Ее не спрашивают, а просто констатируют факт.

Кира качает головой.

— Это не важно.

Она не говорит «нет», но и не говорит «да». И рассказывать, что они связаны Силой, она не собирается. По понимает все по-своему, вскакивает на ноги и эмоционально размахивает руками, бормоча себе под нос ругательства на нескольких языках.

— Ты права, не важно. Но мне бы хотелось знать, что даже таким его можно любить, — тихо говорит Лея Органа, не обращая внимания на Дэмерона.

Кира вздыхает и устало морщится. Снова оказаться вдали от Кайло Рена подобно пытке: ее тянет обратно, и это мучительно больно. Но пока они летели к базе Сопротивления, хотя бы перестали трястись руки.

По явно готов уже сказать, что это только потому, что она жертва, что она привыкла к своему мучителю и научилась думать, как он, что это не ее вина… Кира стискивает зубы: лучше бы и не читала его мысли. Она не привыкла много говорить, и объяснять что-либо не обязана. Тем более поступки Кайло Рена. И свои чувства.

Вместо этого она отвлекает всех, пытаясь сменить тему:

— «Старкиллер» больше никому не угрожает. Но Сноук теперь знает, где находится база Сопротивления. Отсюда нужно уходить, — озвучивает она свои опасения.

Под тяжелым взглядом принцессы Леи Кира чувствует себя неуютно.

— Я уже отдала приказ об эвакуации. Расскажешь про меч?

Кира снова пожимает плечами, не понимая вопроса. Трудно представить, что принцесса не узнала старый меч своего брата. Некстати вспоминается разговор с Кайло, когда он задавал похожий вопрос о дроиде, желая знать совсем другое.

— Это меч Энакина Скайуокера, — повторяет она слова Маз Канаты. — Он принадлежал Люку Скайуокеру. И теперь выбрал меня…

Она не успевает договорить. Потому что дроид — С-3PO — снова вмешивается в разговор, перебивая:

— R2D2 знает, где господин Люк!

— Люк!.. — выдыхает принцесса Лея, разом меняясь. Сейчас она настоящая, и Кира невольно сравнивает себя с ней. Хватает всего мгновения, всего мига — и по спине пробегают мурашки. Она почти спрашивает вслух, уж не влюблена ли она... Но прикусывает щеку с внутренней стороны, сдерживая порыв. Нет, лучше промолчать. Что бы не связывало Лею Органа с братом, это не ее дело.

А потом Кира видит R2D2. Дроид — тот самый. Можно было подумать, что просто модель совпала, но Кира отчетливо помнила: царапины на корпусе дроида были точно такими же, как и в Видении.

Кире кажется, что кто-то разом выключил звук. Она хлопает глазами, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Это кажется безумным. Слишком просто, слишком глупо.

Но в общем зале робот показывает карту, а BB-8 дополняет ее своим фрагментом. И алым вспыхивает путь, который проделал Люк Скайуокер, пока искал Первый Храм.

Кира прослеживает его остановки планета за планетой, пока взгляд не упирается в Эч-то. С виду так ничем не лучше Джакку: такой же булыжник с окраины Неизведанных регионов. Даже хуже: торговлю там никто не ведет. Забытое и заброшенное место. Уж лучше пройтись по Долине Темных Лордов, чем прятаться в такой глуши. Если он в полном одиночестве, то вряд ли помнит, как говорить. Без социума выживают только единицы. Но вслух она это не произносит.

— Значит, он там.

Одними губами она повторяет название: «Эч-то». Осталось совсем немного, всего-то долететь.

— Не узнаешь, пока не долетишь, — тихо замечает Лея Органа. Кира кивает. — Попрощаешься с Финном?

Едва они прилетели, медицинский персонал забрал Финна в медсанчасть: залечивать нанесенные ее рукой повреждения. И не сказать, что Кира испытывала по этому поводу угрызения совести: он поднял ее меч на Кайло Рена.

Приходится снова напомнить себе про уровень сочувствия. Нормальные люди, такие, как в Сопротивлении, переживают за своих соратников и друзей. Кира еще раз кивает. Пожалуй, им с принцессой Леей действительно не стоит говорить наедине.

Кира позволяет собирать их в дорогу. Еда, запасы воды, оружие и запчасти для ремонта, топливо. Очень много топлива. Конечно, они берут все, что может помочь — с учетом, что у них есть только координаты планеты. Неизвестно, что они там найдут.

В медсанчасти тихо. Финн лежит без движения в капсуле. Кира подходит ближе, рассматривает его; нет, внутри ничего не екает. Будь у нее выбор, Кира поступила точно так же. Ничего бы не изменилось, Финн бы все равно угодил в медсанчасть. И, наверное, она все же соврала: Финн ей живым не нужен. Уже нет.

— Я найду Люка Скайуокера. Мы уже знаем планету, Чуи меня отвезет. А там уже не так сложно найти одного человека. Говорят, что он отправился на поиски Первого Храма джедаев. Ты ведь даже не знаешь, что такое Первый Храм. Только что мастер-джедай Скайуокер — последний. Я хочу увидеть Первый храм своими глазами. Настолько же сильно, насколько хочу пройтись по Долине Темных Лордов. Даже жаль, что ты меня не слышишь. Будь ты в сознании, мы точно немного задержались на «Старкиллере». Знаешь, почему? Там отличные пыточные. А тебе требуется доработка. Ты хороший парень, но слишком глупый…

Со стороны кажется, что она с ним прощается; от них тактично держатся на расстоянии.

— Знаешь, а я ведь даже не врала. Я не такая, как другие рыцари Рен. Я намного хуже.

Она выпрямляется, оглядывается. Больше тут делать нечего. Ей не хочется оставаться на базе Сопротивления ни одного лишнего мгновения.

Вуки заносит в корабль остатки оружия. Другие готовятся к эвакуации. Все слишком медленно, спокойно, словно это не их совсем недавно пытались уничтожить залпом «Старкиллера». Словно это не они потеряли почти всю эскадрилью.

Она подхватывает последнюю коробку с бомбами, помогая себе Силой. И уже ступает на трап, когда слышит голос Леи Органы:

— Кира! — Кира послушно замирает, оглядывается на нее. Удивляется, почему та не назвала ее «Рей». И в очередной раз думает, что Кайло очень похож на мать. И не только в глазах дело: эта женщина способна на ужасные и великие поступки.

Лея Органа молчит. Просто смотрит на нее, словно пытаясь что-то решить про себя. Или попросить. Например, за брата. Или за сына. Наверное, все же за брата. О сыне принцесса Лея знает, тот не пропадет. А Люк Скайуокер...

Помочь ему? Вытащить с той забытой всеми планеты? Кира ждет. Но молчание затягивается, или ей так просто кажется. Даже мелькает мысль, что кто-то все же слышал ее речь у Финна и донес. И сейчас ее обвинят в пособничестве Первому Ордену или связи с Темной стороной Силы. Ей кажется это таким очевидным: ее глаза, неспособность сочувствовать хоть кому-то. Даже тот самый меч — все они из непонятной тактичности говорили, что он принадлежал Энакину Скайуокеру, а для нее он всегда оставался мечом Дарта Вейдера. Как можно пропустить столько доказательств? Хотя, может, все наоборот. Пусть Кира и не понимала эту логику, но она действительно могла быть для них надеждой, той, у кого в руках меч мастера-джедая Люка Скайуокера...

Но принцесса Лея заставляет себя улыбнуться и напутствует:

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила.

Кира выдыхает, улыбается ей в ответ.

И заносит злосчастную коробку в Тысячелетний Сокол.

***

Поиски выматывают. На гипердвигателе они долетают быстро, но сама Эч-то покрыта водой. И островов слишком много. Приходится прочесывать каждый, осматривать каждый сантиметр почвы, заглядывать под каждый камень, лезть в каждую дыру.

Кира сдерживает злость, осматривает остров за островом, и неизменно возвращается к вуки. Качает головой, сообщая об очередной неудаче. И они летят дальше.

К концу первой недели Кира ненавидит воду. И жутко скучает по заснеженным шапкам «Старкиллера». И холодному блеску полированных полов на крейсере. Даже по удобной одежде, всегда мягкой и черной.

К концу второй — общество вуки и дроида почти сводит Киру с ума. Хорошо еще, что никому из них не нужна на самом деле компания. Им не надо особо разговаривать, совершая типичные и привычные ритуалы — такие, как, например, совместное принятие пищи.

Им не везет. В какой-то момент просто приходит понимание, что вот так вот Скайуокера они не найдут. И потому кружат над планетой еще два дня, изучая острова сверху, ища строения, следы жилья. Хорошо, что вуки подумал об этом и доверху забил трюм бочками с топливом. Но и они на исходе.

Кира не в том настроении, чтобы быть милой и доброй, но вуки это и не надо. Он все равно молчит и это как раз понятно: на его глазах убили лучшего друга. Никакое «все будет хорошо» не поможет.

Когда они наконец-то видят постройки, Кира сперва даже не верит. Но они все равно приземляются; пока вуки делает ревизию трюма, она медленно обходит остров. Тропинки хоженые, не совсем заброшенные. Значит, кто-то тут все же живет. Кире хочется надеяться, что все-таки Скайуокер.

Она находит жилье, видит местную живность: неповоротливых глазастых существ, больше похожих на птиц, чем на зверей. На вид достаточно упитанных, чтобы их съесть. И, видимо, уловив ее мысли, они прячутся, разбегаются с истошными воплями.

На самом деле тут тихо, и даже спокойно. Все наполнено Силой, жизнь в каждом вдохе. Но слишком уединенно даже для Киры, при всей ее нелюбви к обществу.

Она почти готова сдаться, когда слышит зов.

Он похож на мелодию, которую она однажды уже слышала, но забыла: едва звучащий, почти неощутимый, он находит в Кире живой отклик. Тут, на этом острове, что-то есть. Она медленно бредет на него, удивляясь, как не заметила заросшую тропу раньше.

Она прикрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на зове. И смело идет, не боясь оступиться. Меняется воздух: тянет затхлой сыростью и гниением. Кира принюхивается, открывает глаза, пытаясь сообразить, где именно оказалась. Перед ней в тумане скрывается знакомый силуэт: дерево из ее медитаций. За спиной извилистый проход между скалами.

Все так, как она видела. Мертвое воплощение жизни и Света, все еще величественное, но уже догнивающее. Все началось с корней…

Кира не пытается даже подавить свои желания: смело шагает через туман, толкает хлипкую дверь, прикрывающую дупло. Внутри пусто.

Взгляд падет на полку с книгами. Вот они, сокровища Первого Храма. Кира сдерживает желание шагнуть вперед, дотронуться до корешков. Смотрит на пол, где знакомая мозаика. Свет и Тьма сплетаются воедино, обретая естественное равновесие. Ноги сами несут Киру перед, к полке, она все же касается корешков, не рискуя открывать. Мудрость ушедших поколений. В другие времена тут не осталось бы места — столько было бы книг. А сейчас несколько томиков лежат тут, как ждущий кровавого подношения давно забытый всеми бог.

Сравнение неприятно. Но ее уже ведет дальше, к рокоту моря, яростным волнам, Тьме.

Вниз по узкой тропинке она едва ли не слетает, спотыкаясь и рискуя свернуть шею. Замирает у самого края, когда очередная волна взлетает вверх. То, что ее зовет — там, внизу. Под надежной защитой скал и непреодолимой силы воды.

Простому человеку туда лучше не соваться: это слишком опасно. Волны взвиваются из разлома вверх, обдавая брызгами, и отступают, давая рассмотреть острые края скал. Зазеваешься — и тебя протащит по ним. И хорошо, если повезет и останешься в живых.

Она знает это место.

Кира чувствует слабость в ногах. Полную опустошенность от осознания, куда ее вела Сила. Что именно хотела показать…

Последние шаги до разлома она делает из чистого упрямства. Замирает около, понимая, что тут гибнет все: вокруг только голые камни, скальная порода и вода. Даже травы, которые смогла прорасти, засохли.

Как то дерево, воплощение жизни и алтарь для уже мертвого учения.

Кира старается дышать размеренно, успокоиться, унять дрожь в пальцах. Первый Храм? Нет. Уже нет. Это не храм, это некрополь. Не конкретно этот остров, нет — вся планета целиком.

И Сила хотела, чтобы это увидели.

Она протягивает руку, чувствуя вибрации над разломом, рокот воды внутри. Перед выбросом поток воздуха становится сильнее. И наконец вода обдает ее ладонь, причиняя боль.

— Кто ты такая? И что тут делаешь?

Мужской голос за спиной заставляет вздрогнуть.

Кира хватается за меч рефлекторно, разворачивается в мгновение ока и встаёт в стойку, готовая защищаться.

Но, видя старика в потертой, заношенной едва ли не до дыр одежде, замирает.

Полностью седой, весь заросший, с угрюмым взглядом, болезненно худой. Он словно часть этого некрополя. Не живой, но еще не мертвый.

И только спустя вдох, видя ужас на его лице, она понимает, что это и есть Люк Скайуокер.

И в нем нет Силы.

— Я Кира Рен, — заставляет она себя ответить. И демонстративно возвращает рукоять меча в крепление.

Ей хочется рассмеяться, расхохотался в голос, до слез. И Сноук, и Кайло столько лет боялись его. Столько лет…

Не зная, что враг давно повержен.

Они уже победили.


End file.
